Slip, Trip and fall in love
by Lilah Aine
Summary: Lily and James are destined to be, but they wont admit it; they would live in denial So their friends decide to take fate in to their own hands. Living life in the shadow of the war is not easy, but life must go on.
1. Ch 1: Where we see an enbarssasment

Lily was wandering the halls hoping that Mora, her best friend, had gotten it in to her thick head that she was not going to realize that she was in love with James Potter, because she was not, clearly. She was just friends with him, not even that, they were acquaintances. Besides Lily had been dating her boyfriend Mark for a few months now and said boyfriend was the person she was currently wandering the halls looking for. As she rounded the corner she ran in to someone sending them both tumbling to the ground,.

"Oh I'm so sorry, are you ok?" She asked the other person on the floor

"Yeah, I'm fine Lils" Mora said sitting up.

"It's you, well then I hope you broke your hip, I can't believe that you accused me of being in love with James at dinner, and with James and Mark right there!!" Lily was so mad at her, in the middle of dinner Mora suddenly started to make comments about how Lily was secretly in love with James, and Sirius, being ever so eager to make the red head blush, joined right in. Between the two of them both and Lily and James could not get a word in, so they sat there turning slowly turning more and more red when finally Mark got so angry that he stormed off. This left Lily running after him, and Mora running after her, and unknown to the girls both James and Sirius were following them.

"I still cant believe that you said that" Lily said as Mora offered her hand to help Lily up, "You know that Mark and I aren't doing that well, and then you go off and joke like that" Lily huffed and continued her search as Mora tagged along behind her,

"Yeah, but I was joking, and you know that." Mora said waving to the people in the paintings

"You need to just get a love life of your own and get out of mine" Lily said hopping to shock her enough to get some alone time for a while.

"You know… that was kinda hurtful, and besides I don't have anyone on the radar right now." Mora said slightly jealous of Lily, Lily was sweet, smart, beautiful and guys always wanted to go out with her. Mora felt like the ugly best friend that was only useful in giving help and tag along.

"You could just blurt out that you have the hots for Mr. Sirius Black, I hear that one has planed any entertainment for breakfast, unless you decide to share more of my secrets."

"Oh come on Lily, so many girls have the hots for Sirius, me announcing that I am one of those girls would not be entertaining at all, and besides you just admitted to me telling a secret, aka you are admitting that the crush on James is no longer subconscious." Mora said very pound of herself, there was no way Lily could smart talk her way out of that one.

"Whatever this conversation is over, I have to go find Mark"

"Ah yes, he is sulking, don't you find a boy very attractive when he is overreacting and sulking in a corner, or is it only me??" Mora asked sarcastically as they went up the stairs.

"I think I'm going to see if he's in the dorm" Lily said taking another flight of stairs

"Yes, and while we're at it can we check if he is in the prefect's bathroom, I want a bubble bath" Mora said as Lily told the painting the password and stepped in to the common room.

"Mora just go to the fire and read a book or something, I have to go and do relationship damage control" Lily said getting angry, when ever she was talking to Mora about Mark she did realized there where more things that she disliked about him than liked. But it's not like all guys can be James Potter, and it's not even like she liked him, she just admired his….strength, and kindness, and humor, and his good looks, and his smile his eyes his charm the way he laughed….. Lily swore in her mind as she realized she was just fantasizing about James.


	2. Ch 2: Where we create an alliance

James and Sirius walked up the stars to their room in the dorm, well in fact James was practically running up the stairs, he was so excited that Lily admitted to liking him. All of the hints, and ideas that he had been getting from her were not all one sided or his head. James had been worried that his feelings were not returned, and now that he was assured by the very girl of his desire nothing could bring him down from the high he was feeling.

"Now all we have to do is get rid of Mark" Sirius said. Bringing James down from his high. Sure Lily had admitted to liking him, but not anymore than her boyfriend and she never mentioned any intention of perusing James.

"No, I don't want to break them up" James said trying to be the gallant hero and wanting only her happiness, but the stories always ended in favor of the heroes but he was not so sure if things would work out in his favor.

"But come on, you heard what Lily said; they are going threw some tuff times" Sirius said. He knew that Lily meant more to James then another girl that he was going after, and it was not just the fact that she was the only girl that James had had to chase, who didn't fall in to his lap.

"I don't want to be the person that breaks them up, not even for the possibility of being able to go out with her." James said sitting down on his bed. Just when he thought he could tell lily how he felt, but he could not deal with the possible rejection.

"Come on, man down" Sirius said

"I think you mean 'man up', 'man down' means someone had been woundened" James said chuckling. Remus had been teaching then muggle phrases that never quite stuck.

"What ever, just act like a man. In the middle of breakfast just kiss her and sweep her off her feet. I'm sire she will not even be able to remember Mark's name" Sirius said getting excited, he just wanted the two of them to get together. It was taking so long and finally he saw an opportunity, he would be dammed if James was going to miss it.

Sirius stormed down the stairs he was so tired of trying to fix this whole Lily James thing. Everyone saw that they should be together, they knew that the other liked them and yet they were doing nothing about it, hell he and Mora seamed to care more than they did. Then it hit him, he needed to talk to Mora, if he put his efforts with hers maybe then they could get some where. When he got to the common room he looked around, he couldn't see Lily's fame red hair anywhere and was about to turn back up stairs when he caught sight of Mora. Mora was curled up on a chair doing exactly what Lilly told her, or at least it seamed that way. Sirius did notice that with her hair hanging in front of her face you couldn't quite tell where she was looking and she hadn't turned a page in a while. He walked over to her chair and sat down on the arm.

"So, what's the book about?" Sirius asked as she flipped a page pretending that she was going to go on reading when she was not even doing that when he walked down.

"I have no earthy clue I spaced out." She said giggling, she didn't even knowing how long she had been sitting there thinking about the very same boy that was sitting on the arm of her chair.

"Well good, I wanted to talk with you about something." He said trying to remain casual, he didn't want the word to get out that he could be serious and that he cared.

"I think I can safely assume that you are talking about the same to reluctant love birds we were talking about this evening at dinner" She said closing her book.

"Well I was hoping that is we combine or forces we might be able to accomplish something, I cant stand to see James wander about like a sad puppy. Mora thought for a moment and got an idea she told Sirius that she would be right back and quickly headed for the stairs. She got to her room and dug around at the bottom of her trunk she had spare quills, a note book and some parchment littering the bottom of the trunk. She grabbed two sheets of parchment that where wrapped in wax paper and ran hurried back to the common room.

"How is parchment going to help us?" Sirius asked, he honestly thought she had a great idea by the way that she quickly hurried out of the room, but paper what could that do with that save write love letters and sign the love birds names to them.

"This is not normal paper. That ever you write on one will appear on the other. Ask James about Lily, what he wants, you know that sort of thing, an write it on the paper, I will do the same with Lily, then we can work with the info we got." She said handing him a piece of the paper.

"Ok, talk to you latter then" He said laughing at his own joke. As he headed up the stairs he could not help but wonder why he constantly puts so much effort in to James relationship with Lily but he himself is perfectly content with a random girl every time he felt lonely.

Mora was sitting on her bed pretending to write in her journal but in fact she had the parchment ready and was just waiting for Lily to answer her questions.

"What do you mean by 'if everything could go your way'?. I am with Mark because I like him." Lily said but she was convincing no one. Lily dated mark because she was giving up on waiting around for James to finally ask her out, but this relationship with Mark took so much out of her. She was constantly apologizing and patching things up with her.

"You know if you could fix things with Mark, you know really fix them would you?" Mora asked, Lily was talking around all of the questions that she asked, she was getting really annoyed with get another question as the answer.

"Ok, fine." Lily said sharply as she plopped down on the end of Mora's bed. "I am really tired of Mark. There is nothing there anymore. I feel like the only thing I do is make amends, all the time even if its not my fault, I am thinking of breaking it off with him." lily confessed, she had been pushing off dumping him because she hated being alone. When ever she was single she felt like that was the time when everyone else was in twos and she was left out. She did feel bad that she was basically using him to keep her off the single list, but she was at the end of the rope now, she was finally ready ti call it quits, but she just didn't know how to go about telling him.

"What are you thinking of doing, dumping him?" Mora asked putting her journal down. She was worried while Lily was getting more and more exasperated with Mark she never really talked about the possibility of dumping him.

"I think so, I am just too tired of mending everything. I just don't know what to tell him." Lily said getting off Mora's bed and walking over to her own. "I think I am just going to talk to him tomorrow, I keep this going much longer." Lily said getting in to bed. "G'night" she mumbled as she rolled over. Mora picked up her journal and quickly wrote a note to Sirius hoping that he would get it before the morning.


	3. Ch 3: Where we get rid of Mark

Sirius was flipping threw on of Remus' muggle fashion magazines when he noticed the piece of parchment that Mora gave him had words appearing on it. He quickly picked it up, "Lily is going to try and break up with Mark, but tell James to back off, she will need a bit of time" Sirius got out of his bed and put the parchment in his trunk. Honestly what good did that do, he knew that Mora was just trying to be helpful, as was he. But to just wait around, that was what James had been doing, the best thing he could do is just make sure that James didn't do anything thing stupid to fuck it up, like he managed to in the past.

Lily and Mora were in the library that night trying to finish a 20 inch essay due in herbology.

"Ok the definition of the root is only two inches, how can I write ten times that?" Mora complained flipping through another plant and gardening book.

"Just write it, and you can't write _that_ big" lily said looking over at Mora's paper. She knew she was being snippy she had been that way all day. She was preoccupied, she was trying to find a way to tell Mark that things were over, she just wanted to get it over but she hadn't seen him all day.

"It's like he knows what I'm going to do and he is avoiding me" Lily said out loud

"We will find him soon, just don't worry about it" Mora said, they had to find him soon, I mean they saw him everyday. Mora looked up and noticed Sirius and Remus at another table further in the library she decided to go and talk to them.

"Be right back" She said to Lily as she got up.

"What going on?" Sirius asked her and she sat down in the chair next to him.

"Hey have either of you guys seen Mark around?" She asked, he lived in the same side of the dorm as them, maybe they knew where he was.

"No, why are you looking for him?" Remus said looking over to where Lily was working on her paper. "I think he is with his girlfriend" He said looking back to Mora. Sure enough there he was talking with Lily. Lily looked over at Mora pleading her ot come back to their table. Mora excused herself from the two boys and walked back to her original table.

"Well the boys where no help with the essay" She said plopping down in her chair pretending to go back to work.

"Oh, really? I'm sorry." Lily said looking up at Mark who seamed a bit angry that Mora had interrupted their conversation

"Oh, hi Mora" he said, the annoyance very clear in his voice.

"Hi-ya Mark" she said overly enthusiastic in her cheerfulness "Did I interrupt something? I can leave" She said reaching to all the books on the table and made a large pile and attempted to pick it up.

"Oh don't worry Mora, we are going for a walk you stay here I will be back in a while I don't want to get behind on my essay she said. "Come on Mark we can finish talking outside" Lily led Mark out of the Library and towards the Quidich field. Mora sat in her seat debating weather or not she should follow them when Remus sat down at her table

"Don't worry about It" He said, she was about to ask him what he meant when she noticed Sirius walking out of the library towards the Quidich field as well.

"Oh, good to know he's on top of it" She said un-stacking the books on the table.

It had not been all that long when Mora noticed Lily walk back in to the Library with Sirius, at first Mora was worried the Sirius had been caught snooping, but she notice that it seamed that he was comforting Lily. Mora looked over to Remus but he just shrugged his shoulders. She got up and walk over to Lily and Sirius

"What happened?"

"I was telling Mark about how, you know how I wanted to break it off, and he started to talk about how he never liked me, about how he had been trying to dump me for weeks but I never got the hint, and how he was glad to get rid of such a prudish and annoying girlfriend" Lily was shocked, while she no longer really had any feelings for Mark, what he said still hurt her.

"Loser, he was just trying to bring you down with him, he probably saw that he was about to get dumped and instead he switched the roles, he is such a stupid prick" Mora said getting angry, she had never really like Mark but now she really had something to hate about him.

"Hey I'm the one that stupid wanker dumped, not you Mora." lily said laughing, Mora was always standing up for her and she was just glad that it was over between Mark and she. Now she could start over, with some one else. Some one nice, smart, carefree and yet mature, some one who could make her laugh, but also take her seriously……..but after making a mental list of the things her 'perfect' guy would have Lily found that she kept on repeating one simple sentence in her mind; "Don't think of James, don't think of James, don't think of James." followed by "Stop thinking about James, stop it"


	4. Ch 4: Where we witness a fight

AN: Ok hi, hope you like this newest chapter. I will apologize for my spelling, I am dyslexic and had this great spell check thing on my old laptop but I got a new one for school and I think dell thought it would be funny to give me a lemon and it's always breaking.

So I think I have been forgetting the disclaimer. So..

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter; I just had an idea and this is it:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius was worried, very worried. He had never seen James this angry before. He had just finished telling James and Remus about what happened to Lily when he noticed James hadn't said anything, not one 'stupid wanker' or 'bloody idiot' had come from James' mouth. Sirius looked over to where James was sitting, and was now quite afraid of his best mate.

James was fuming, he was so enraged. How could Mark think of Lily like that, how could he not see that she was perfect, and that he was lucky to date her, even for just a while. James knew that he had to calm down, there was nothing he could do now. If he did confront Mark, Lily would be upset, and James was determined to do everything to stay on her good side now.

"Come on, let's go down to dinner" Sirius said tugging on James' sleeve trying to make his best mate stop staring on the wall with hatred in his eye.

"Oh um, yeah" James said shaking his head sending his unruly black locks in to a state of even further disarray.

James, Sirius and Remus were walking to met up with Peter at dinner when they heard someone talking rather loudly from behind them.

"Yeah I just can't stand clingy women, so I told her it was time to go. Of course she begged me not to leave her, but I told her that there were at least three other girls lining up for me, and each one was better in bed then she was." The voice bragged from behind them. James turned around and saw that it was in fact Mark. James grabbed Sirius' arm and motioned for him to look down the hall. The three of them stood there in shock. Mark was standing with four other guys bragging about breaking up with Lily.

"Excuse me, who are you talking about?" James asked walking back towards them. Both Sirius and Remus tried to stop him but he was walking quickly and had something on his mind.

Mark looked down the hall and was shocked. He wanted to run but there was an audience. He hated James, the way that Lily acted around him, even when he was there, it always got to him. The fact that James could do nothing but smile and Lily would be undone, but he, oh no nothing he ever did would come close to the 'magnificent James'.

"You heard me, I dumped that mudblood so I could finally get some of those girls who have been begging me to let them in to my bad" Mark bragged slightly swaying in front of the irate James.

"James come on, he sloshed" Sirius said trying to tug James away from Mark.

"No, I think you should tell your friends here exactly what happened between Lily and you" James said ignoring Sirius' plea.

"What that I got tired of shagging that stupid chit?" He asked putting on a brave front but at the same time taking a few steps back from James.

"You had better apologize for saying those things and spreading such lies" James growled slowly walking towards him forcing Mark to back up to the corner of the hall. James looked like a predator closing in on its prey. Sirius and Remus quickly followed behind him not wanting anything to go wrong; say have a teacher find them out in the hallway.

"What, that I got tired of fucking what you can never have Jamie-boy? Mark said as his back hit the wall, he knew that this was stupid; picking a fight over the girl he dumped and with the boy that obviously liked her, this had to be the dumbest thing Mark had ever done.

Sirius and Remus heard what Mark said to James and were not at all surprised when James's fist made contact with Mark's mouth.

"What were you saying?" James asked pulling Mark up to stand on his own two feet again.

"You heard me; I got tired of fucking your leftovers" Mark said spitting out blood before James's fist could make contact with his face yet again. Sirius looked behind them the boys that Mark had been bragging to were running down the hall, probably to tell everyone what they had seen; yet knowing this school the story would get out of hand, and hopefully no one would believe it. Sirius heard James land a few more punched before he stopped his watch of the hallway to help Remus pull James away from Mark.

Mora noticed that when Sirius and Remus sat down they glanced between Lily and James, not in the normal 'we all know that you two like each other way' but as if they were worried about something. This got Mora's attention and she was trying to watch the two of them more closely but be discreet about it. But it wasn't until the end of dinner that Mora got any information; as they were leaving she caught sight of James' right hand, it was bruised and had a few cuts on it. Mora looked around their group and grabbed Sirius' arm as he walked past. She got on her tip toes and whispered to him;

"What's going on, did James get in to a fight?". Sirius looked down at her and walked a bit slower than the rest until they where out of ear shot.

"Yeah, Mark was being an ass, He was sloshed and was saying rude things about Lily, so James, well he got a bit….well a bit physical. But he wants to keep this from Lily ok?" He said as Mora nodded, she was with him on keeping this a secret.

While James was defending Lily Mora understood that her friend could just see it as an act of violence and get angry with him, and that would go against the whole plan of getting the two of them to realize that they were made for each other.

"So do you think James was acting oddly at dinner?" Lily asked as she strained up her desk. Mora looked over at her and shook her head saying:

"I think he didn't know how to act, you know now that you and Mark are no longer together." Lily looked up from her notes and thought for a minute before she asked Mora

"Do you think he really likes me, you know more than a friend and not just to get me in to his bed?"

"Yeah, I think he does, and he is trying you know. He is trying to be such a gentlemen." Mora said, Lily always asked her what she thought about James is a backwards and hypothetical way, this was the first time her friend was out right with her question.

"He is, you know, he is such a gentlemen…." Lily though about that for a moment, she wasn't upset about Mark breaking up with her, even if he did it in a very rude way. She was just hoping that Mora was not wrong about James, or else she would look like a moron when she went after the handsome boy, man, that she had been invading her dreams and fantasies for quite some time now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for stopping by and reading the latest chapter!

Ambiance/music I am listening to: Such Great Heights --Iron and White

Push it- salt n' pepper


	5. Ch 5: Where we get a kiss or two

AN: Ok so I am trying something different when ever you see a ---- in between paragraphs that means there had been a time change, as in time has gone on, or we are not getting other events happening. I hope that works out more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just an idea involving the characters:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily had just walked in to breakfast, and of course James noticed. His eyes followed her all the way from the door to where he sat at the table. He wished that she would sit near him, there was normally a person or two between them unless they sat across from each other but with such wide tables that sill meant that they where far apart.

His hopes fell when Mora sat on one side of him and Lily was left the set next to Remus. He looked back down at his plate, he couldn't really hope that the day after ending it with one boy she would jump on to the next.

"Hey Mora did you finish the potions homework?" Remus asked. Lily was about to offer her help when Mora spoke up

"Yeah I did, why Lily switch with me so I can talk to Remus and not yell to him" Mora said getting up from the table leaving the spot next to James open. He knew that did it on purpose, unless Remus and Mora had a thing going on they were trying to get Lily to sit closer to James.

"Morning James" Lily said as she sat down. James was a bit flustered, she was sitting closer to him than necessary, she smiled at him, and now she was looking at him with her sparkling green eyes waiting for his reply.

"Yeah, ah morning Lily, ah did you finish your essay for herbology?" He asked then regretted asking her about school. He wanted her to know that he liked her, he didn't want her to think he just wanted to copy her homework.

"Mora and I finished it yesterday, have you?" Lily wanted to smack her forehead in frustration. 'I finished have you' god now he would think she was bragging. Things were not going well. 'Come on thing of something he likes to talk about' she thought to herself.

"So how has practice been going?" Hoping to get him talking about some thing. Mora smiled over to Sirius, it looked like they didn't have to do much after all because for once it seemed that it was going to work out.

-----

"Have you heard that Potter beat up Mark so he could go out with Lily?"

"No I heard that Mark caught them in bed and they fought"

Lily stopped when she heard the conversation going on in the corridor that she just passed. She looked over to Mora, she looked shocked as well, Lily grabbed Mora's arm and pulled her to an empty class room.

"What!" She yelled as she slammed the door closed. Mora flinched this was exactly was she was afraid that Lily was going to do. Mora thought for a moment, she could confess to knowing about this already and try to defend James or she could fain innocents. 'Oh bugger' she thought 'I might as well'

"Lily, sit down I need to talk to you about something" Lily looked up at her with anger sparkling in her eyes.

"You knew!! How could you not tell me! I can not believe you!" Lily yelled trying to get out of the class room, she was so angry.

"I wasn't told I figured it out, when the guys came to dinner last night James' hand was freshly bruised and cut. I asked Sirius and he told me that James didn't want you to know, that James didn't want you to think he was trying to be the 'white knight' to get your attention" Mora really wished that Lily would listen to her, what did she expect for James to hear someone say those things about her and to not do anything?

"Why, why did he hit Mark?" Lily asked sitting down wanting to see this in a rational way.

"Sirius told me that Mark was bragging about sleeping with you, and how we was glad that he could be with more girls, and just other stupid guy things" Mora said, she wanted to tell Lily what Mark said about her, she wanted her to know the truth, but then again she really wanted to hear that someone said something like that about them?

"Oh, so James was defending me. I guess… well…." Lily said trying to wrap her head around it. She wanted to be angry but at the same time she was glad that he stood up for her.

"Well you can talk to him about it during rounds tonight right?" Mora asked hoping that Lily would just forgive him, she was blowing the out of proportion but Lily had to make up her own mind.

"Yeah, I will."

-----

Lily was doing her prefect rounds with James, Remus was scheduled to patrol tonight but he was not feeling well and couldn't make it. Lily looked over to where James was, they had been walking for only a few minutes but Lily couldn't decide if the silence they where sharing was comfortable or awkward, but sine the had to think about it she decided that it must be awkward.

"So um James…" She said looking over at him. He had stopped in his tracks to turn and look over at Lily. She wanted to know what had happened between Mark and he last night but she didn't know how to ask him.

"I heard some tings about you and um, Mark I was ,ah wondering what happened" She finally got out while she switched looking at his face and looking at her shoes.

Suddenly when she went to look back at his face she was only looking at his chest considering that he had moved closer to her.

"Lily, he was saying thing, things that were untrue, and I,… well I confronted him" James said looking in to her eyes. As she looked in to his rich hazel eyes she felt her anger melt away, but then she caught her self.

"Why did you do that, I am not some damsel in distress, I do not need you to come and rescue me, you have no right just beating people up when ever you have the fancy to do so"

"What are you talking about Lily, I didn't do that because I just wanted to. I did it because of what he said about you. I wanted to defend you" He said getting angry, how could she be getting mad at him for defending her?

"I am not yours to protect, I can do that on my own I don't need you presuming that it is your right to hit people." Lily was losing her anger, but she did not want to stop fighting. She knew that a statement like that made no sense but at least when she was fighting with James she didn't sound like a love stuck girl.

"Lily I had to defend you what was I supposed to do just let him say those things, would you rather people hear about what he said and that no one stopped him, or the fact that I stood up for you?" He yelled backing her in to the wall. He was just angry he was always on the wrong side of Lily no matter what he did it never seamed to help.

Lily stood there looking at James. He was right, she knew that, she knew that before she even picked the fight. He was standing so close to her and with such passion shining in his eyes, but she could only think of one thing.

"What did he say?" Lily asked softly, James swore that if he had not been standing so close he would have missed it all together.

"Wh..what?" James didn't know what to say, did she not believe him, did she think he was just making up stories to cover up beating up a random guy?

"What did he say, Mora didn't know. I want to know exactly what he said James" Lily said looking directly in to his eyes, she wanted to know what got him so upset that he attacked Mark.

"He, well he said that he had other girls that were better than you in bed, and that he didn't think that you liked him as much as other people." James said thinking about what mark said about James' smile meaning more to her than what ever Mark could do.

"Who?" Lily asked

"Who what?" James asked trying to play dumb, he hated bringing himself in to this but then again he did that when he confronted Mark and sealed the deal when he landed his first punch.

"You know what I mean who did Mark say I liked more?" Lily said, was it really as obvious as Mora told her it was?

"…….Me" James whispered. He looked down when he said it but after a minute or so when she still had not said anything more he looked up at her. He didn't know how to read the expression on her face, she was not angry… but he didn't know.

"I didn't want to get involved, I never even really talked to the guy before, I am sorry Lily, and I hope that you forgive me. He was wrong, and a bit sloshed when he was saying those things about you…." James didn't know what was going threw her mind, he was just trying to make everything alright between the two of them.

"It's alright, I am glad that you defended me, thank you" Lily said in a monotone voice as she began to walk around James in a daze.

Lily's mind was trying to wrap around the idea that Mark could see how Lily felt about James when even she did not know; and the fact that Mark would bash her in such a hurtful way when she never meant to hurt him. She was lost in thought when a single touch brought her back to reality.

She and James had touched before but it had always been on the arm, a pat on the back. But James had stuck out his hand lightly catching her on the stomach stopping her in her tracks. Her head snapped up to look at him and at first he was afraid that she was going to yell, but he would rather that then the monotone shell she had become. But in her eyes he didn't see anger, but a sadness and hurt that broke his heart. He didn't know what to do so he did the one thing he had been wanting to do for ages it seamed; he leaned down close enough to kiss her, but at the last second looked back up at her eyes wanting to know that he would not be slapped for his efforts. Lily's hand slowly made its way to cup James' face as he finally closed in. Lily felt like her heart stopped when his hand touched her stomach, she felt her skin instantly heat up, and she could barely breath but the moment that his lips touch hers she felt her heart start again, and beat so fast she swore it was going to beat out of her chest.

James straightened up. He looked down on her, he had no idea what to do now. Was she angry with him, happy? He didn't know so he just watched her. Lily stood there thinking of all the times she swore not to fall for James Potter's charms but she damned them all to hell. She look back at him and took a steep closer to him. His hands came up from his sides to rest on her hips, but he didn't make any other move leaving it all to Lily. Lily bit her lip and raised her self up on her tip toes to reach James' mouth and kissed him. It was quick pecks at first that grew in to longer kisses, but when James' tongue began to tickle her lower lip she opened her mouth and their kisses became much more passionate.

Lily was no longer thinking what she did wrong in her past relationships, or how many reasons she had to stay away from James Potter, she was only thinking about how he make her feel.

James could not believe this; not only had he kisses Lily and she did not hex him a thousand times over, she kissed him back. Not only that but they were still kissing, all he could think about was how long he had been waiting for this moment, and now it had come. He showed Lily that he was not all about sports, random girls, and pranks. He was serious and he really liked her, maybe even more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy Holidays!!, I am sure I will post again soon (holidays for me means more free time, but you never know)

I am going to see Sweeney Todd again, it is such a great movie (just thought I would throw that out there)

Music:

Better Days- The GooGoo Dolls

Arabesque No.1 in E- Claude Debussy


	6. Ch 6: Where we see a few awkward hellos

AN: Hey, so I just found out that reviews and such get sent to my e-mail, and here I thought no one was really reading my stories :P Thank you, to all that reviewed, it made me very happy!! Well I have also posted a few ideas for new stories, which I will asked you about latter, so on with the show

Disclaimer: You can look at my wallet; I don't own Harry Potter, just the following idea:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mora could not stand it, if Lily sighed one more time she would snap. All Lily had done since she got back to the dorm was walk about telling Mora the events of that night as if it was a fairytale. Lily was ecstatic and that was the explanation in the least.

"Oh Mora, when he stopped me, I felt something, oh it was wonderful" Lily said flopping back down on to her bed,

"Lily I swear to Merlin if you do not stop talking about it I will string you up by your ears." Mora said rolling over on her bed.

"Mora, come now. I know you are excited to hear about it, and you stayed up until I got back just to see if anything happened."

"Lily, what are you going to do tomorrow, I mean has everything changed between you?" Mora asked trying to understand what Lily and James were to each other now.

"I…. I don't know, I think that maybe, we are…um….damn" Lily cursed sitting up in her bed. Leave it to a friend like Mora to remind her. She was floating on cloud nine, or whatever, when, now she had crashed back down.

How was she supposed to act around him? Surly he had told his friends about what had happened, it was no secret but what were they now?

------

James was walking very quickly down the hall, a bit too quickly. His three friends where jogging to try and catch up with him.

"Honest I just asked a simple question" Peter said as he ran after Sirius and Remus.

"I know, but he doesn't know" Remus said back gaining on James.

"How can he not know?" Peter asked out of breath

"Oh shut up" Sirius said passing Remus and almost reaching James when he suddenly stopped and his thee friends crashed in to him sending all four of them tumbling down to the floor.

James got up and dusted him self off glaring at his 'best' friends. All morning they had been telling him all the down falls of his current situation with Lily. He was tired of it all

"You all stay here or keep your mouths shut" He said opening the door to the dinning hall. He had put up with their questioning all morning, were he and Lily together now, was he going to tell her everything, would they still be able to do their pranks, on and on; all morning. James was glad to get to a public place where hopefully their questions would cease, even if that meant he would met up with Lily.

----

Lily was sitting at the table, back up straight, head held high, shoulders back.

"Lily are you trying to impress your manners teacher? Relax, just stay calm and remember what we talked about last night." Mora said trying to calm her friend down, but after hours of talking last nigh Lily was still worried and nervous.

"I am acting like such a girl!" Lily said exasperated.

"Well I see that as a good thing, my Lily-flower" Sirius said sitting next to Lily. Lily's eyes quickly scan the small group of boys until she found James. They looked at each other, each on wondering what they should say, who should speak first, when finally Remus pushed James as he walked past causing him to land on the bench next to Lily.

"Hi, um how are you?" Lily asked meekly wanting to slap her forhead; 'how are you' that was all she could come up with?

"I'm good, so I was wondering if tonight you wanted to study for the Charms test coming up?" James asked. Why was it that all he could think of was school work. When ever he was nervous he would just talk about classes.

"Yeah that sounds good, Mora and I were going to start after dinner" Lily said with out really thinking about it, then she realized, he wanted to be alone and she just invited him to study with a friend. She sucked at this she realized while quickly trying to think of a way to correct this with out looking like a fool.

Mora rolled her eyes the second she heard Lily mention her name. Honestly she felt like she was doing all the work in this relashionship. She grabbed a spare bit of parchment from her pocket and stole the quill Remus was using to quick write a note.

Lily was about to ask James if he would tutor her, anything to have some time with him when they were not surrounded by friends or when she didn't ruin a perfect alone study time by inviting friends when a balled up piece of paper hit her in the head. She quickly read the note and looked over at the questioning boy beside her.

"Mora says she is sorry but Remus said that he would help her and she thinks that she would get more done with him. Lily recapped the message, thankful that her nosy friend had not chosen this time to not listen in on her conversation with James.

"Well then I guess it will just be the two of us." James said happily.

-----

Lily was pacing the room and Mora thought that she just might go homicidal if Lily did not stay put for a moment.

"Lily just talk about Charms, I don't see what all the fuss is over."

"What if he asks me 'what's up' or 'what's new with you' what do I say?" Lily asked wringing her hands

"Honestly. He saw you this morning and then again this afternoon and a third time in potions, I think he knows what's new with you since hardly an our has gone by when you haven't seen him." Mora answered in an exasperated tone, she felt as if she was going threw the Spanish inquisition.

"I know, I know. I hate this" Lily said pulling her pillow over her head and yelling in to it. "I just get flustered, I have spent so much time and effort pretending that I don't like him I don't know what to do now that I have come to terms with my feelings." Lily said grabbing her robe from her desk "Ready?" She asked Mora walking towards the door. It was now or never.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't worry the next chapter should be up very soon, all though I will have to say that once school starts back I wont be updating as quickly.

So I posted some ideas on my profile, and I have a question. I had an idea for another story a Remus/OC story, but I was wondering would that be terribly boring? To a story where one of the main characters was original? Just wondering.

Thank you to the following:

The Evilest Girl Scout

Loz727- thank you, I hope that you have been reading the updates, and I promise I wont get to bad, at least once a week once school picks up again and goes full swing

Mischief manage- I hope that the new-er lay out is easier to read. And I hope yo have been enjoying the updates!!

Music I'm listening to:

Fools Rush In- Bow Wow Wow

Whatever Happened- The Strokes


	7. Ch 7: Where we hit a bump in the road

AN: I told you this one would be up fast. So I just have to say I have fallen in love with Sweeney Todd, had to get it off my chest.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the following idea:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mora was a bit shocked. She and Remus had been simultaneously studying and watching Lily and James for over an hour, and they had found out a few things. One: they were not getting much studying done. Two: Sirius did not understand the meaning of the phrase 'go away' or 'we'll tell you latter'. And finally; Three: Lily and James did perfectly well on their own

It was plain to see that; like Mora and Remus they were not getting much studying done; yet, the exciting part was the fact that they were talking. And not in the awkward one sailable answers way that had been; they where acting like non-robotic humans.

It seemed that everything would be alright, Lily and James had gotten over them selves and where on the path to happiness Mora couldn't be happier.

-----

-----

"Some one shoot me, please" Mora said dropping her head to the table.

"Not before you kill me please" Sirius said rolling his eyes. It had been two weeks, two very long sickly sweet weeks. Remus couldn't understand how Lily and James went from wanting to kill each other, to denying their feeling for each other to this.

"Oh James, silly, your tie is done up all wrong" Lilly said grabbing her boyfriend's tie and tugging at the knot to loosen it.

"Lily, you know everything. How do you do it?" James asked looking in to Lily's eyes as Sirius made a gagging noise. "Sirius!" James said in a warning sort of tone.

"What? What did I do? It's you and Lily who have gone bonkers, and I just cant stand it anymore!" he said shoving away from the table and walking away.

"What could have gotten in to him?" Lily asked going back to re-tying her boyfriend's tie. Mora let out an exasperated sigh

"I'll tell you Lily, we are tired of it. Can you two stop acting like the love struck teenagers you are and start acting a little bit more grown up?" Mora asked grabbing her bag and following Sirius.

"What is going on?" James asked looking towards Remus and Peter.

"Honestly, you have to ask? You are so bloody think headed. The both of you" Remus said getting up and following the other. Lily and James turned towards Peter who was munching on a bit of toast, after a minute James asked

"Peter, what is going on?"

"I think their mad that you two are acting all stupid around each other.' He answered spitting toast crumbs all over the table.

"Stupid, we are acting the same as ever." Lily said getting offended. She got up and grabbed James' arm

"Come on, lets go" She said her voice hinted at her hurt ego, but the only one left to hear it was Peter who didn't notice a thing as her grabbed another piece of sausage. In fact it wasn't until a few minutes latter that Peter noticed he had been left alone at the breakfast table.

-------

Lily had made up her mind, she was going to confront Mora, just because she was busy and spent less time with her did not mean that Mora had to go around acting mad at her. Lily was pacing the room waiting for Mora to get back from her last class. When Mora walked in to the room she assumed that Lily was upset with the way she and the other two boys had left so abruptly.

"Mora, I need to talk to you" Lily said in a stern voice, her hands on her hips.

"Ok"

"You cant act like this, all jealous just because I am spending more time with James. You have to grow up.

"What?" Mora shouted jumping up from her spot on the bed. "Are you kidding me, I don't care that you are spending time with James, I am happy for you. I am just upset that you act so differently around him."

----

"What do you mean I'm not the same?" James asked Sirius and Remus, he had just walked in to his room when he was met by two of his best friends trying to have an intervention about his relationship with Lily.

"Come on, you don't act the same anymore, you must realize that." Remus said

"Yeah, I'm happy I no longer have to chase after Lily, but I am the same."

"No way mate, you are absurd, you are annoying, I wouldn't be surprised if you started talking in baby voices next." Sirius said. James thought about it for a moment and while he saw a little truth in this.

"Yeah, but you know….err" James said sitting down he didn't know how this happened, he never really talked with Lily anymore, he was just the boyfriend, they just sat next to each other and agreed with the other, there was nothing to their relationship.

-----

Lily was close to tears and Mora felt like the worst friend in the world.

"I'm a housewife, and I'm still in school" Lilly said willing the tears that were brimming in her eyes to stay there.

"Lily…that doesn't even make any sense." Mora said trying to comfort her friend.

"I am the girlfriend that stands by her man doing nothing, I just agree, I am a yes man, I am a housewife without the house" Lily said losing the battle with her tears as they began to trickle down her face.

"It's not just you, don't worry, it's ok" Mora said giving her a tissue as she began to rub her back

"Do you think, well can I change this?" Lily asked her.

"Of course, James likes you for you, Don't worry about it. Just be yourself.

"Myself, right, got it, just be me" Lily said wiping her face again 'I can do this, I mean he likes me for me, he has to after how much trouble he went threw to get me to date him' she thought.

----

Peter walked in to the dorm room to find James sitting on his own bed facing Sirius and Remus on another. Peter just stood there for a minute they where having a serious conversation and once again he did not know what it was about. Just like this morning at breakfast he was alone in his confusion. He walked over to his desk and turned towards the others, they were watching him.

"So, um guys wanna go to dinner?" He asked. The four walked to dinner, Sirius and Remus hoping the James could fix things with Lily, knowing how much their relationship meant to James. James was thinking of possible things he could talk to Lily about with out sounding stupid or like he was just using her; the weather, no; charms class, ok but not really; You-Know-Who in power, yeah but that was kinda a dark subject; and on he went. Peter just followed wondering what he was missing out on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I realized that I never really talk about Peter, I think this is because he is the only one I don't have any form of crush on. I have an idea for a one shot, but I kinda cant post it 'till this is done, and I just thought of a semi-nice twist (if I do say so myself) so this one might be a bit longer that I originally thought, and I still don't really know how long it will be. :P

Music I am listening to:

Better Days- GooGoo Dolls

Taylor, the latte boy- Kristin Chenoweth


	8. Ch 8: Where we go flying

Lily and Mora were lounging around the lake talking after class on warm day.

"But my dad said that the prep books for the NEWTS test don't really help, that they are more of a scam." Mora said. She and Lily had been talking about the test for a while.

"I know, but any more help… I mean what harm came from reading a book?" Lily asked laughing.

"All you do is read and study, and now your going to read a book about studding?" They heard James asked walking over to them.

"Hey just 'cause I care about my future---" Lily started to say before she was interrupted by James' lips silencing her in a kiss.

"Uugg not again" Mora said in mock exasperation, rolling her eyes.

"Oi your just jealous!" Lily joked pushing Mora off the rock she was sitting on. James laughed and helped Mora back up.

"Hey the guys and I were going to play a bit of Quidich for fun, wanna come along?" James asked. Mora quickly agreed but Lily hesitated. James turned towards his girlfriend to find her slightly worried.

"What's wrong Lil?" James asked

"She is scared of flying" Mora said matter-a-factly.

"Only a bit" lily corrected.

---------

"Are you sure that this is completely necessary?" Lily asked from her seat behind James. They were both on his broom, he was determined to rid her of her fear of flying.

"No girlfriend of mine is going to remain ground-bound due to fear" he said smiling; it was the first time he called Lily his girl friend in front of her, and he decided her lack of protest was a good sign.

Lily smiled to herself, James called her his girlfriend. This new title distracted her enough that she didn't notice when James's kicked off from the ground until they where in the air.

"Ahhh, you didn't warn me!!" She shrieked grabbing a tighter hold on James. He smiled taking pleasure in the fact that Lily, his girlfriend, was currently holding on tight to him and he soared the sky.

"Your all right Lily, nothing is going to happen" James reassured her.

"I know" Lily said smiling and resting her head on James' shoulder.

---------

"So next week you'll go up by yourself---right?" James asked as he and Lily walked back to the dorm. Lily smiled and nodded as they walked in to the common room almost running in to Mark.

Lily looked up at her ex-boyfriend and back to her current boyfriend. She didn't know what to do, she just stood there in between the two of them blushing.

"Mark" James said nodding his head in some form of greeting.

"James" Mark said walking past the two of them and out of the dorm. Lily looked at the ground she had hardly run in to her ex-boyfriend, and especially not with James.

"Lily, did you hear me?" James was asking her.

"Sorry what?"

"Your coming to the game latter today right?" James asked

"Of course" Lily said smiling watching him go up the stairs to his room to get ready for the game. She sat down on the couch and tried to get started on her homework; but she could not get the thoughts of Mark and James out of her mind.

While she had liked Mark when they were going out, she never felt anything as strong as what she was experiencing now. She sat there wondering what exactly she felt for James, did she love him? She care for him more than she had ever cared for any other boyfriend, and she and James had only been going out for three weeks or so. Lily was still sitting there lost in thought when James came back down the stairs.

"Lil, what's going on?" He asked shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Nothing, what are you doing down here, don't you need to be on the field?" She asked getting up and pushing him towards the entrance on the dorm.

"All right all right I'm going, you've gotten rid of me" James said smiling down at her, "Don't be late I would hate it if you missed seeing your amazing boyfriend in action" James said giving her a quick kiss and starting off down the hall. He could hear Lily laughing behind him. He smiled at the thought of Lily, his girlfriend, watching him play and he hurried on towards the field.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I know, this chapter took me a while to post and it's so short; sorry 'bout that. I hope that everyone had a great New Year!!

Music I'm listening to:

1 2 3 4 -Feist

Music Box -Ragina Spektor

Thank you to:

Lilly.James.4.ever

PhirePhly did you ever see the show FireFly?? I loved it, I miss it snif snif :D

GeorginaLily

Ihearthpfanfic

Mischief manage as always; thanks for your reviews and you continuation of reading my story


	9. Ch 9: Where we get a bit worreid

AN: HI everyone, sorry it has been a bit since the last chapter (getting back to school took up some time as did this "middle ear virus" that makes me dizzy and my eye sight to go blurry every once and a while. But: On with the show!!

BTW: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did the movies would have been very different.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily rolled her eyes, she was eating breakfast with James and his friends when some Slytherin second years walked in with blue skin that clashed horribly with their house colors.

"Electric Blue? That was genius Sirius!!" James said high-fiveing his best mate. "I'm thinking next time we mess with their hair" he added looking back over Sirius' work.

"Hey Lily what's wrong?" James asked when he noticed that Lily was not laughing alone with them.

"Nothing" She said. In reality, she hated it when they put her on the spot like that. Everyone knows that they did it and what does she do, give her own boyfriend and his three best mates detention?

"But I am telling you we need to do something big, something truly memorable" Sirius was telling Peter, who was nodding along.

"Lily what is it?" James asked knowing that something must be bothering her.

"Yes Lily flower tell us all about it" Sirius said in a baby voice. Lily just rolled her eyes and mumbled something about going to the library and left the table.

"What is going on with her?" Sirius said. James just glared ay him, while he didn't know what had gotten his girlfriend upset he knew that Sirius' childish antics were of no help.

----------------

"Lily, come on, it doesn't take a genius to figure out who pulled the prank. The teachers don't have to depend on you to discipline them, don't worry that will get their punishment." Mora said trying to reassure her friend.

"They must know what kind of position they are putting me in" Lily said exasperated. Mora just rolled her eyes Lily had said that about ten times, and that was just since the last time Mora told her how many times she had stated that.

"Lily come on, it was a prank, annoying: yes; childish: yeah; funny: a little bit; but life threatening or even in any way serious: not at all" Mora said getting up from the library table.

"Lily, you knew that they were like this, it was something that you loved and hated about all four of them, especially James, since first year. You are dating a prankster who is slowly growing up but is still obeying the child in his heart, you will have to deal with that or try and change who he is, and that is something I neither suggest to try or even think of doing"

Mora said as she walked away leaving a bewildered Lily to sit at the table stunned by what her friend told her; yet, at the same time knowing that she was completely right.

-----------

James smiled as he saw Lily enter the common room, she had been avoiding him since that morning and he knew that she had no where to run. Remus was now in front of the portrait, Sirius and Peter were blocking the stairs to the girls' rooms and now James was closing in on Lily.

"Lily, how are you?" James asked as he got closer and saw Lily look around.

She was trapped, she checked each direction and saw Mora join Remus to help them trap her in to the common room.

"Umm… James we need to talk." Lily said walking towards the couch. James just stood there next to the couch looking down at her, he was worried: this was not the reaction he was expecting. He thought she would be angry that he blocked her in, or at least still be angry from that morning. But there she was sitting on the couch with no expression on her face; that was the scariest thing to James.

Lily looked up at James, he was standing there like a child about to be yell at. She felt sorry it was not really his fault that she got angry that morning, it was no one's fault really.

"James I'm sorry about this morning" Lily said. She could actually see him let out the breath that he had been holding since she first sat down.

James relaxed and sat next to her, he patiently waited for her to continue trying not to interrupt her.

"I don't know why I got so angry, I know you guys were just having fun. I thought that I would have to give you detention, and hearing that you were planning yet another one made me worry about if I would have to be the one to get you in trouble."

James had to stop himself from interrupting her, he never wanted her to feel like she was stuck in-between being his girlfriend and her position at the school.

"But I know that you never meant to make me feel this way; and I know that I am making this a bigger deal than what it is. I just…. Well I …."

Lily stopped. She didn't really know what to say. She didn't want to ask him to stop his pranks, it was something that she loved about him; that he was still a playful child at heart, but she didn't like feeling like she had to run after him cleaning up his' messes.

James looked at her, he didn't know what was going threw her mind, was she trying to break up with him, was she wanting him to stop with all the pranks, what was it that she wanted. He started to say something but stopped and just picked up Lily's hand lacing her fingers with his own.

Lily looked down at her hand. She had been in love with James for a long time, probably since first year when he made fun of her bright red hair and she told him he was stupid. She knew that she would never change him; because she never wanted to.

"What I mean is this: I don't want to know about any of your pranks beforehand, and don't include me in them. But other than that, fly free" She said smiling. She knew that she loved him for who he was; not something that she could mold him in to being.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Ok so I feel like maybe this one ended like a hallmark card….

Songs:

Glitter and be Gay-- Kristen Chenoweth

Promiscuous--Nelly Furtado


	10. Ch 10: Where we ask one simple question

AN: Sorry that this took sooo long, I have been a bit busy with school (and book gathering) hope you enjoy, I am working on the next chapter already

Disclaimer: I do not own the book, just the plot idea that follows:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a nice day out side, sunny and warm, and the teenagers who were gathered around the lake that Saturday morning were enjoying it. Lily was laying on a rock next to James looking up at the clear blue sky, noting could get better than this she thought. But as the world often likes to prove happy people who think that very thought wrong, a shadow fell over her face.

"Oh look at the lovely scene, the mudblood whore and her patrons" Said a sinister voice from above her.

Severus was glaring down at her, she was stunned she did not know what to say to that. She had just been openly called a whore and a mudblood, she was horrified, stunned and furious. James leapt up whipping out his wand as he did and thrust it in to the greasy haired boy's face. Sirius, Remus and Peter soon followed while Mora helped Lily up.

"How dare you say that to her, you greasy, disgusting, ignorant fool" James practically spat in to Severus' face.

"I see that you do not deny that she is in fact a whore" He said, but at the same time taking a few steps back from James and his friends.

James began to perform one of the newest charms he learned, one that had to do with excruciatingly painful rashes, but a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. He looked to see who stooped him and found himself staring in green eyes fiery with anger.

"He's not worth it, he will never learn to be anything other then an ignorant prat." Lily said turning and trying to walk away with as much dignity she could muster. James glared at Severus and reluctantly turned to follow his girlfriend.

"Lily, he was just trying to be mean" Remus stated trying to reassure her that no one thought so lowly of her.

"I know Remus"

"He is such a obtuse and daft jerk" Mora said in a comforting tone.

"Yes I Know"

"He was just trying to provoke us" Sirius said

"I know that as well" Lily said as Mora complemented Sirius for sounding half way intelligent.

"Lily I am sorry, he-" James started to comment before Lily cut him off

"I KNOW. OK. I'M FINE. LEAVE ME ALONE" Lily yelled running off ahead of them and up to the dorm as Mora began to follow.

"Why did she get angry?" Sirius asked but all he got in response was Remus silently shaking his head as a silent James was followed by a comforting Peter.

-----------

Remus was trying to explain to Sirius the complexity of the female mind while Peter talked James threw possible apologies as they walked towards their dorm. A few feet from the portrait of the fat lady they saw Mora sitting on the floor.

"What's wrong?" James asked worried that something had happened to Lily

"Nothing, I'm just giving her some time while I think of something to say." Mora answered as the four of them sat down next to her.

"You cant think of something to say?" Sirius said getting an elbow to the side from Remus.

"Just go see how she is" Peter offered.

"Yeah, we want to make sure that she is ok" James said.

"I still have that enchanted parchment you gave me, just write to tell me what the status is on the 'wilting Lily' "Sirius said quite proud that he came up with a plan.

" 'wilting Lily'?" Remus questioned

"It seams like a perfectly understandable code name" Sirius said in his own defense.

---------------

"Lily?" Mora asked quietly walking in to their room. She heard a mumble coming from behind the drawn curtains of Lily's bed. A few seconds latter the curtains parted and Lily's face appeared.

"I don't know why I got so angry" She stated.

"It's alright" Mora said sitting across from Lily on her own bed. "You've been hanging out with them so much you were bound to catch a bit of their craziness" Mora said with a laugh in her voice, she hoped that she could just joke her way threw this one.

Lily smiled and pushed the curtains aside, she looked up at Mora a bit saddened

"I knew what everyone was saying" She said as Mora nodded along "I just, I don't know. The fact that he called me that just because is am dating someone who he hates…" Lily said trying to find a way to voice her frustrations.

"I just hate it when he acts like such a child, and now here I get called a mudblood and a whore for dating him" Lily sat there for a minute and looked over at Mora with a serious look on her face.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lily asked her.

"Of course" Mora said

"Do you get their nick names?" Mora looked socked, that was not the question she was expecting but the thought about it for a moment.

"No not really"

"I don't either, and they have 'meetings' or whatever and they wouldn't let me come, or tell me what they do" Lily thought for a moment before adding " And it's not just prank stuff, sometimes all four of them have to 'study' for a test that is a week away and I can never find them, and I know they didn't study"

Mora thought for a moment. "Lily, James would never cheat on you"

"I know, but that is honestly not what i am thinking. They are up to something and they wont tell me what. They are constantly pulling pranks and I cant get them in to trouble, but I have to. They bully the younger kinds but they think they can act offended when some one bullies me" Lily stopped, she had said it. She finally realized what was getting her so worked up. She was tired, of the secrets, of covering for them, and now the way they have double standers.

"But Lily making fun of Severus' greasy hair, or a second years' old robes is not the same as calling you a whore and a mudblood" Mora said.

"He has called me a mudblood before" Lily said almost defending him

"But never in that tone. Nor has he called you a whore." Mora looked at her friend, she had no idea what Lily was going threw, while it was just name calling to a gentle and soft-hearted girl like Lily words hurt forever.

"I don't know who I am more angry at Severus or James" Lily stated crossing her arms and leaning back on her bed giving it real thought. "I know I can't really blame James, I know that…." lily said getting lost in her own thoughts yet again.

"Lily, Lil…" Mora said after her friends had not said anything after a few minutes

"What-- oh yeah, I'm gonna take a nap ok" Lily said laying back on her bed. Mora got up and closed the curtains around her friend and walked over to her desk where her piece of enchanted parchment was.

She knew the boys were gathered around the piece she gave Sirius a few months ago when they first were trying to get James and Lily together, but she didn't know what to tell them. Lily was stuck between loving a childish teen, and wanting to change him. She was stuck between loving his pranks and having to discipline the other students. She was being intimidated because she was dating James.

But out of all of the things she thought she could write to help make James understand one question that Lily asked stuck in her mind.

-----------------

Remus and James where still sitting at Sirius' desk staring at the same bit of parchment for the last half hour.

"I know they are girls, but how long can they talk about something?" James asked. Sirius was sitting on his bed flipping threw a 'witches wow' magazine while Peter finished him Charms essay having given up on the long awaited message from Mora.

Finally, when James was just about to make up his mind to go storming over to the girls' side of the dorm letters began to appear on the parchment.

"What ---do---- your--" Remus read out loud as an invisible hand wrote them. "nick---names----mean?"

" What?" Sirius asked having not really paid any attention.

"What do your nick names mean?" James repeated. Remus looked up at James

"You can tell her, I trust Lily. I don't mind" Remus said, he didn't want his secret to get in the way of Lily and James.

"I know, but I think it's more than that" James said knowing he kept more than just his' friend's secret from her. He never once even thought about how much he never told her, that he kept from her.

'what do your nick names mean?'

That one question, it was more than Mora probably even realized. To him it was more than just a question about names, or even about the secret he and the other three marauders had been keeping from Lily, it was all that he kept from her, that he didn't want to bother her with but apparently had anyway.

'what do your nick names mean?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to: mischief manage and ihearthpfanfic and Ellianna for reviewing. It is the encouragement I need to post faster. Lol

Songs:

( I feel like if I tell you what I am listening to, maybe that will explain the plot changes) (because I don't know why I keep straying from my outline and making more work for myself…)

Dancing Through Life- Wicked

Que Sera Sera- Doris Day


	11. Ch 11: Where we get a few tears

AN: Hi, sorry it's been so long, I had to move… and all by myself!! Any way, here it is, I have strayed a bit from my original plot, but I think it will all be fine

Disclaimer: as every time before, I do not own Harry Potter, if I did Allan Rickman would be on screen much more often.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mora, Peter and Remus were trying to sneak down the hall, but they had one problem: they where very noticeable. Lily and James were speaking in hushed voices in the corner and the three of them wanted to know what they were saying.

"Can't you do that spell were their voices are amplified?" Peter asked Remus as Mora shoved him further down the hall using him as a shield.

"Everyone would hear them then, and where did Sirius go?" Remus asked hiding behind Mora, who was still crouched behind Peter.

"He said something about a jacket- I don't know" Mora said

"I said I was going to get the inevitability cloak, I cant believe that you didn't think about this before Remus, and they say you're the smart one" Sirius' voice said grabbing Mora and Peter's arm pulling them around the corner as Remus followed smiling at Mora's confused expression.

She looked around, even above her but couldn't see him anywhere, finally he slipped the hood of the cloak back reveling his head.

Mora almost let out a scream as she jumped behind Remus, Sirius' head was floating down the hall!

Sirius stifled a laugh as he threw the cloak over all of them.

"Mora you have to get closer, everyone in the hall can still see your legs" Remus said pulling her towards the three of them. Mora stared in wonder: she was invisible; this was the coolest thing ever, and it explained why they seemed to get away with everything.

----------------------

They were getting close, Mora was trying her best to keep up with the others, they had to stay silent and close if they wanted to pull this off in front of James, the king of pranks.

"James, I am not upset about that. I am glad that you don't want to tell me Remus' secret. I just… I am getting to tired of always being in the middle. I know I said I would never try to change you and I am really trying hard to stay true to that…"

Lily stopped, she didn't really know how to tell him she didn't want to force him to change but she wanted him to change.

"Lily, I love you I would do anything for you." James said, Lily looked up at his shocked but he didn't understand why that would be so confusing.

"James, you've never said that, never out loud in so many words" Lily was happy, she always got the feeling that James loved her, that this relationship they were in was based on more than just mutual attraction.

"Well I do love you, and I want you to love me" James said looking down, if only he could change, if he was the man Lily wanted, then she would love him back.

"James, I do love you. I… I love you the way that you are, true I wish some things about you were different, but I love you non the less." Lily said. She though she heard an 'aww' come from behind her but when she turned no one was there.

Sirius elbowed Mora in the side to get her to be quite, sure that was 'sweet' or whatever but he wanted to know what James and Lily were going to do now.

"Lily, I will try, I would do anything for you." James said, it was time for him to grow up, and he wanted to be the man that Lily loved, and not the boy that pestered her day and night.

"James, I want you to want to try for your own reasons and not just for me" Lily said.

Sirius looked over at Mora and mouthed ' I want you to want' with a questioning look on his face. Mora just rolled her eyes, she didn't understand why boys couldn't understand girl-talk, it was not all that hard.

"I am, don't worry" James said wrapping his long arms around Lily dragging her closer to him in a tight hug. "I love you" he whispered in to her hair.

"We should go" Lily said "the others are probably out searching the castle for us"

"Yeah I bet they are" James said looking right at the four of them hiding behind the cloak.

Sirius and Remus tried their best to drag Mora and Peter away as quickly as they could, but James caught the end of the invisibility cloak and reviled the four of them in a huddle trying to look inconspicuous.

"Guys, how did you think you were going to get away with using the invisibility cloak on me, and Mora, I didn't expect to find you with them" James said in a rather patronizing tone.

"Um…well" Sirius said looking at James as if her were a teacher and Sirius was caught red-handed.

"We just wanted to make sure that--" Remus began.

"I mean when we couldn't find you we started to look for casualties" Mora was babbling.

"Well it was all Mora's idea to find you, and then Sirius got the cloak--" Peter was saying trying his best to get out of trouble when they were all interrupted by the bubbly voice of Lily.

"Oh, good you found them" Lily said as all of a sudden all four of them fell silent while James looked quite pleased with himself.

"Ah… wanna get some breakfast guys?" Lily asked wondering what it was that they where talking about that she wasn't allowed to hear.

----------------

"So then Marianne Dashwood is in a deep depression, she walks to the hill where she first met Mr. Willoughby and she collapses there in the rain. But Colonel Brandon had gone out to look for her, and he knew where she went so he found her and carried her back to the Palmer's. Then---"

"Wait, the old guy carried her, this is so stupid" Sirius interrupted Mora's retelling of one of Jane Austen's books. Mora just rolled her eyes and tried to get Lily to get James to yell at Sirius, but Lily was busy as always.

Lily and James had been studding for the past few hours, and they really were studding. Their end of the year exams were coming up and Lily was helping James prepare. Mora was just about to complain to Lily when Ms McGonagall stormed in to the common room.

"Ms. Evens follow me please." She said in her stern voice as she rushed over to the table that Lily and James were studding.

"What, I didn't do, what?" Lily asked standing up, she had never been in trouble before, but from the many time she had seen the marauders get in to trouble many time, and they had never been retrieved from the common room by Ms. McGonagall herself.

Lily slowly got up, she looked back at James and that was when she got worried. James looked scared, she had known James for years and in that time he had never looked scared, worried maybe, guilty definitely, but never scared.

--------------------

"Ms. Evens I think it would be best if you sat down" Ms. McGonagall said motioning to a chair in front of her desk. Lily sat down expecting Ms. McGonagall to go back behind her desk but instead she sat down next to Lily with a sorrowful look on her face.

"What's wrong?" lily asked close to tears, she was worried, what could have happened that she was called down here so suddenly in the middle of the night

"Ms. Evens I will get right to it," Ms. McGonagall said taking a deep breath. "we have just received word that a few muggle families of our students were attacked by he-who-must-not-be-named. We do not know if your family was involved, but there was an attack in their area, we have sent people to investigate already.

Lily just sat there, her parents…. But why, they weren't witches, they were just muggles, they had done nothing wrong. It was all her fault. They didn't even really understand this war that was going on in Lily's world and now they were casualties of it? Lily began to cry, at first she tried to hide it, but she could not longer hold it in.

Ms. McGonagall was heart broken, she had grown very fond of Lily, and now here she was in such pain, she gathered Lily in to a tight hug.

"I think it would be best if you had company right now" She said looking up towards the door silently cast a spell so it would swing open reveling James, Remus, Sirius, Peter and Mora all waiting to see what had happened.

"Lily?" James asked not knowing what to expect….they had been at the door but non of them could take it upon themselves to listen in.

"It's my parents, they think that they may have been killed by you-know-who." Lily managed to get out before another wave of tears crashed upon her. The five of them rushed forward to comfort her as they waited for any news about Lily's parents.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to all the reviewers, I love hearing that people are reading this... (it's an ego trip, adn fule for writing).

Thanks: Blue-Eyed Chica, babydoll223 99, and Ellieanna (loser!! Lol)

Songs:

Who Knows- Natasha Bedingfield

Loose Lips- Juno Soundtrack


	12. Ch 12: Where we get news and a letter

AN: Hi, happy late Mardi Gras (I'm going to blame the holiday for the fact that I didn't post this when it was done) Hope you like!!

Disclaimer: I don't own, U don't sue

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily made it back to the common room before she collapsed with exhaustgen. Her inner turmoil had worn her out more than a 6K early morning run. Non of her friends wanted to leave her, they knew that the news of her parents would be owl-ed threw the window at any moment and they didn't want her to be alone when she got it.

"Guys, I'm fine. Just go to bed alright" Lily said putting on her 'brave' face and trying to act as if she wasn't waiting to see if her parents had been killed.

Right as the five of them began to argue that they where fine and had nothing else better to do a brown owl flew in to the room and landed solemnly in front of Lily.

Lily untied the letter from it's leg and read it quietly to herself. A few moments latter her shoulders sagged and the letter fluttered to the ground from her slack hand.

"Lily, what is it?" James asked quietly.

"My moth- my mother was killed and my father has yet to wake up from his coma" Lily said quietly. She reached down to get the letter and stood up.

"I'm quite tired and think I will rest now" Lily said walking towards the stairs. Mora jumped up and began to follow her best friend not wanting her to be alone in such a time.

Mora looked back at the four boys, Sirius raised his hand and made a writing motion hoping she would write them if anything went wrong.

--------------

Mora was worried she had never seen Lily act this way. Lily was currently sitting at her desk trying to write a letter to her sister explaining why their mother was killed and their father was injured. But Mora could tell it was not going well. After writing a few words she would crumple up the paper and throw it over her shoulder, there was already a small mountain of wasted trees behind Lily's chair and Mora was worried about Lily's stony silence.

"Lil, maybe you should try to get some sleep we have classes in a few hours." Mora said looking at the clock, it was already 3 in the morning, she didn't know how to comfort Lily.

What do you tell someone who had just lost a parent to a war that was only known to some, how would explain this to her sister, what would her father say when he woke up, would her father even wake up.

"I'm fine" Lily said grabbing another sheet of parchment, "I'm fine". Mora had lost count of how many times Lily had said that since they heard the news. 'I'm fine' that was all Lily had said, Mora knew that she was lying, hell a deaf and blind person could figure that out.

"Lily," Mora stopped, she still hadn't figured out what to say "Here's some more paper" She said handing Lily a fresh stack from her own desk. Lily smiled softly and took them from her. Mora was pleased for a second there Lily had lost her icy façade.

----------------

James was early to breakfast, he wanted to wait in the common room until Lily came down, but at the same time he didn't want to smother her. He was wound up, he didn't get much sleep and was worried over what to say.

Sirius was reading over a essay he was turning in two weeks too late, but he was reading the second sentence for the fifth time now, his eyes kept wandering up to the door and back to his paper.

Peter was trying to figure out what to say to Lily, but he was distracting James who was trying to do the same thing, even between the two of them they could not find away to share the sentiment that they were sorry about her loss, that it was not her fault, and they were hear for her.

Remus was trying to keep Peter and James' ideas in the practical range, the two of them left together sure could talk their way in to a very, very deep hole.

They were late, neither Lily nor Mora had sown up for breakfast and they only had ten more minutes until classes started. Finally, with only five more minutes to go the door opened.

James jumped up from the table the moment her saw Lily, but forced himself to sit back down. He didn't want to bring attention to Lily, he didn't know if she was going to make this news public.

Lily made her way over to the table and sat down next to James.

"I'm fine" she said as she reached for a glass of juice.

"That is all she has said about it, and pretty much the only words I can get her to say" Mora whispered to Remus as she reached for a muffin.

The six of them sat in a silence that quickly went from semi-comfortable to painfully awkward as the few minutes they had passed. Just as Peter was going to try and break the ice with a corny joke or story a professor yelled at them to get to their classes.

------------

Mora was trying to write Lily a letter, but Lily was sitting next to her but Mora knew with this hazy she was in she didn't even notice what Mora was doing. Mora always felt that she could word things in a letter better than in a conversation and she knew that Lily had to snap out of this.

Lily was walking out of class with Mora and got to the stair case where they parted, they didn't have their next class together, she looked up to say her normal 'see ya latter' to Mora when she noticed that Mora has stopped walking a few steps behind her. Lily turned around and saw Mora grab a letter from her bag.

"Here, I want you to read this, I wanted to talk to you, but I couldn't figure out what to say." Mora handed Lily the letter and descended the stairs to head out to her Magical Creature class that she had with James and Remus.

--------------------

"I think I have signed my own death slip" Mora complained as she reached James and Remus.

"What do you mean?" James asked picking at a leaf that he picked up.

"I wrote Lily a letter,…. I said all the things that I find to hard to tell her in person. I don't know how she will take it." Mora was worried, while she and Lily were close, she had never had to be brutally honest with her about anything other than telling her that bright pink was not really her color.

"I think she will understand, she is your best friend, and she know you." Remus said trying to help Mora feel as if she had done the right thing.

"Yeah, I hope that she understands" Mora said not really paying any attention to their lesson of the day but instead listing the ways she could try and explain her letter if it didn't go over well.

--------------

Lily was sitting in the back of her charms class, while she loved this subject and always wanted to do well, but she rather sit in the back than the front. She did her work, so teachers always assumed that she paid attention all the time. But there had been times, like today, where the influence of her boyfriend and his friends was evident as she used her 'smarts' to hide the fact that she was not being her normal 'goody' self. She pulled the letter Mora gave her out of her bag and unfolded it

" 'Dearest Lily,

What can I say to you? I don't know, I want you to know that you have all of us to get through this with, in no way are you going through this alone. I am so sorry that your mother, who was so kind and wonderful and gave those traits to you, was killed. The men that killed her are evil people who want to mold the world in to their own twisted view of it. They have stolen so many lives, and are darkening all of ours.

It in no way could have been prevented, I am sorry that it happened. But even if you had no magical powers, or If you never came to school here it still would have happened, Fait works that way, and while it is unfair and has no reasoning behind it, it is something that controls us all.

Lily, I want to you know something, you have to live your life. If you let this destroy yourself then they have won. I know that this is a lot to go through. When my father died I had no idea how to act, to know that he would no longer be in my life to experience all of the things I had yet to do, that realization saddened me to no end, but I know that he is happy that I have lived my life. I know that he celebrated in my joy and in my happiness.

Lily, we love you, we all do. You are like the sister I always wanted (and sometimes am glad I never had… haha… little joke). I hope that you know that James loves you, Remus sees you as a little sister, Sirius would protect you through anything and Peter is as loyal to you as anyone could be. I want you to know that we will always feel this way for you, but it would be easier if you would snap out of this icy, British, I-don't-feel-anything-and-cant-show-any-emotions thing you have going on.

Well that is all I can write we have only a few more minutes before we have to leave class and I give you this note, I am here for you, I will go home with you when you have to deal with your horse-necked shrew of a sister if you would like.

Much love, Mora (your friend, that you shouldn't get mad at… another little joke)"

Lily re-folded the letter and thought for a minute, she was normally so level headed, so logical, but this. This death,. She had no way to prepare for this, this was something he never really thought she would have to deal with. This 'war' was not even official but now her mother was a casualty and her father was in a coma, and her sister would blame her,

How could she deal with this, there were no books on this, there was no teacher that could just solve her problem with one simple fact that she had overlooked.

But she did have her friends, who were more like family anyway, she knew that she could get threw this, she didn't know when she would get over this, but she knew that Mora was right, she did have to live her life.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for review, I love them

I have half of the next chapter done (so it shouldn't been all that long before I finish and post it)

Songs:

The Way I Am- Ingrid Michaelson

Vampire - Antsy Pants

Thanks for review, I love them (I know I said it before, this is a shameless hint ..lol)


	13. Ch 13: Where we get a splash

AN: hey, so I was going to post this on my birthday (the 14th) but I got busy..lol

NOTE: I put two chapters together, I thought the first was to much like the last one I posted, so I just make it in to a long one…. I hope ya'll like. :D

-

Disclaimer: I don't own….and all that jazz

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily was getting better.

What was he thinking?

Lily didn't have a cold, you don't just get better from this. James was lost in thought. He was trying to be the understanding boyfriend, but it was hard.

When ever the thought that Lily was having a 'good day' she would get that look in her eyes, the one that meant that she was thinking about how her mother was gone, that her father was gone threw so much just to wake up, or she would remember something that her sister said when she and Mora went home.

James had wanted to go home with them, but it was during the school term and they didn't want many people to leave. He understood. It would be easier if Mora went she already knew Lily's sister.

He knew that Lily's sister had said something to them when they went home. At the funeral she basically said that it was all Lily's fault. While she left out all references to 'freak- magic' she claimed that it was Lily's friends from her boarding school that killed their mom.

When they got back Mora said that the comments from Lily's sister got even worse when they were alone in their home. So much so that she and Lily came back to school a day earlier. When Lily joined him on the couch he tried not to ask the questions that he found that he always bombarded her with when ever she walked in to a room

'Hi Lily how are you, is everything ok, can I get you anything, is something wrong,' He was trying his best, so when Lily sat down all he did was look over and say "Hi"

He tried not to notice the circles under her eyes and how they were growing darker, he tried to bring attention to the fact that she no longer laughed at the jokes that Sirius told, at best she would just smile. And he would never mention the fact that she always had a look on her face that make her look as if she was a million miles away.

He would never tell her, but he missed her. He knew that she was trying but he missed having him Lily there, the girl he could joke with, and tell anything to. He was worried the attacks where becoming more and more frequent, kinds going home on the weekends not happened pretty regularly and his parents, who were Aurors, were getting called out more and more. He was worried, but he couldn't tell Lily, he just say next to her with a million things to say going threw his head while not a single word slipped between his lips.

-----------------------------

Mora now understood the saying "stuck between a rock and a hard place". Telling Lily to snap out of it would be too insensitive, but at the same time the robot Lily was back. Mora couldn't stand the robot Lily, and now she understood the saying. She had to live with robot Lily, or she had to crush her best friend.

Mora was playing chess with Sirius, meaning Sirius was playing chess and when he reminded her that it was her turn she would move the first piece she looked at, so far Sirius had broken his own record for wins in a row.

James and Lily were sitting on the couch. This activity used to mean that they where making out, or giggling, or doing their homework when ever Lily found out how far behind James was. But now Lily was sitting there lost in space and James was trying to not look awkward sitting next to his girlfriend in complete silence.

For awhile Mora thought that Lily had broken her stony resolve, and that they were headed for the clear, but then she slipped back in to the robot mode, Mora now hated anything to do with robots.

"I think maybe we could all do with a little prank" Sirius said, bringing her attention back to the game she was playing.

"Really?" The boys had not done anything for a while, weather or not is was because of Lily was left up to the individual to decide.

"I think it could help James, and we all need a bit of distraction. I cant deal will seeing how many more people leave this weekend for a family reason" Sirius said, she agreed with him, the number of students going home to visit their wounded family members, or attend funerals was growing ever week.

"What are you thinking of?" She asked him

------------------------

Lily was not quite sure what class she had next, to be honest she didn't even know what part of the castle she was in. She had been wondering around in a hazy, not really hearing anything, not even noticing things, she felt as if she was a million miles away.

She looked down at her wrist to see what time it was and notice that she had forgotten to put on her watch that morning. She sat down near a window and looked outside. She felt horrible, but she wasn't thinking about her mother, and that only made her feel worse.

There was something wrong with her, there had to be. She hadn't cried, not once. Not even when she heard the news about her parents, not at the hospital, not at the funeral, not even when her sister blamed her.

She knew that this was not the normal response. She was sad, she was distraught about her mother, and was worried to death about her father, but still no tears. Lily pulled her knees in towards her chest and wrapped her arms around herself.

She just wanted to feel someone close to her, to hear another heart beet. James had been there for her, he still was. But she had kept him away from her, as she did with Mora, Sirius, Peter and Remus. She didn't know why.

Why was it when she most craved human contact, love and companionship did she push away her friends, why couldn't she cry? Lily asked herself over and over as she began to rock herself in to a state of comfort.

-------------------------------

Remus handed his bar of chocolate to Mora who was walking next to him, she broke off another piece and popped it in to her mouth as they walked along the hall. They were on patrol and were disusing the prank ideas that Sirius had come up with at dinner.

"I really don't think we could mess with Flitch anymore, when ever we do we always regret it when we finish our detentions" Remus said.

"I just cant believe that James didn't say anything, not one word for or against any of Sirius' ideas." Mora said remembering how silent James was, especially with Lily not there for him to try and talk in to acting like a human

"I know, he is taking all of this pretty hard ya know." Remus said biting in to the chocolate. James had become more and more silent and distant, He wasn't even confiding in them anymore, Remus was starting to get worried that they needed to do something about James and Lily when Mora let out a small shriek and grabbed his arm.

"oh-my-god-look-over-there" Mora said so quickly he hardly caught on to what she was saying. He looked over to where she was pointing and saw something crouched by the window.

The two of them approached slowly, they still could not tell what it was but when they were about ten feet away Remus noticed it was a person. He was trying to look at their face then her heard Mora.

"Lily?" She asked quietly kneeling next to the person. Lily looked up as if she was being awakened and looked up at Mora.

"What class do we have now?" Lily asked reaching for her book bag.

"Lil, it's 10:30, your in the old north hall, I think you feel asleep" Mora said as calmly as she could. She couldn't believe that Lily didn't know what time it was, or what was going on apparently.

Remus helped Lily up and Mora took the book bag from Lily.

"Lets head back to the dorm alright?" He asked Lily as if it was just a suggestion, as he stared her back towards the dorm. When they got to the painting of the fat lady he turned back to Mora

"How about you stay with her, I can finish patrolling by myself" he said. Mora just nodded as she and Lily walked quickly in to the common room and up to their room.

Mora wanted to avoid as many people as possible, she had to talk to Lily, and now.

"Lily, I want to talk to you" Mora said the moment she closed their door.

"I know, I know. I cant believe that I feel asleep. I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I just sat down for a bit." Lily said collapsing on to her bed.

"Lily, you didn't even know where you where or what time it was. How did you sleep threw the rest of the day, you have been so disconnected lately, I wonder if you can even hear me sometimes." Mora said trying to make Lily understand her.

"I hear you. I was just tired"

"Bullshit, something is wrong and I want to know what. I want you to tell me, I want you to let me in, let anyone in, just don't keep everything bottled up.

"I don't know ok, I'm sorry I just cant go back to my old self"

"We are not asking you to, we just want you to talk with us, to share something"

"I haven't cried" Lily finally said after a few moments of silence. She looked over at Mora who looked a bit confused.

"Ever since we got the news about my parents I haven't been able to cry about it. I have been so sad, I never even imagined I could feel this empty. But I have not shed even one tear."

Mora looked over at her best friend trying to find the words to say what she wanted to, but Lily started to speak again.

"I don't know what wrong with me, I just keep pushing everyone away but I want someone to be close I need…. I just want someone…. There" Lily stopped she didn't know what else to say, any other way to express the way she was feeling so she did what she had been, she just pushed Mora away.

"I'm tired, I'll talk to you latter ok." Lily said pulling her curtains on her bed closed and setting a charm on them not allowing them to be opened from the outside.

Mora sat there looking at the fabric of the curtains wondering what she should do. She walked over to her desk and began writing a note to the boys.

------------------

"Lily has shut down again, I don't know if Remus has shared this info with you, but we found her asleep in the old part of the castle, not knowing where she was or what time it was. I am worried, she is shutting all of us out, she hasn't talked with anyone. I just don't know what to do. --Mora"

James put down the note and looked at his three closest friends, what could they do? He was tired of this, of Lily being down, or this war, of only hearing from his patents when they wrote to tell him that they were sent out again on an even more dangerous mission. He hate this war, he hate this half living. They were always scared, always worried, this was not life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James was on a mission, he was going to snap Lily out of this. He wanted her to be her old self, he needed her, now more than ever.

He was almost to the dining hall when Prof McGonagall pulled him aside.

"James I need to speak with you on a very important matter" She said pointing to a chair for him to sit in.

"No disrespect, but I have something I must do." He said sitting on the edge of the chair poised to jump of the second she was don't disciplining him or what ever.

"James, we have received word that your parents have gone missing." She said bluntly. James' body relaxed in to the chair, this is what he had been fearing. True he was scared of the news of their death, but the news of their disappearance was not much more welcomed.

----------------

Lily was trying to carry on a conversation with Mora, but she couldn't tell weather or not they were still talking about their latest Charms' homework or if the topic had changed again. Right as Lily was going to ask Mora to clarify he latest comment James walked up to their table and sat down with a eerily blank face.

James looked over at Lily, he couldn't handle this by himself. He reached over and grabbed her hand and led her out of the dinning hall with out even as much as a 'Hello' to his other friends much less than an explanation.

-----------------

James pulled Lily in to a closet as he closed the door she began to question his odd mood and this odd choice for a place to go when the shock of being pulled in to a tight hug stole the words from her tongue.

When he released her from his death grip hug she looked up at him, waiting for him to explain.

"My parents are missing" James said looking down in to Lily's eyes as they widened with shock as she thought of what to say.

"What happened?" Lily asked grabbing a hold of his hand.

"No one know, they just cant be found" he said pulling Lily in to another hug, but this one was gentle, he just wanted to hold her, to know that she was there; to hear her heart beat.

------------------

Mora, Sirius, Peter and Remus were waiting out side of the door to the broom closet when Lily and James exited a few minutes later.

"Ummm?" Sirius said not knowing what to question first, what had just happened, why they were in a closet, or why James was late to a meal.

"So, they just told me that my parents are missing" James said looking from one friend to the next finally looking back down to Lily who gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand.

The four of them didn't know what to say; first with Lily and her mom, now James' parents were missing, not even taking in to account Sirius' disinheritance this had been a very busy year.

Remus finally put a hand on James shoulder and softly said "we here for you". The other three nodded along as James looked for his book bag and they headed off for McGonagall's' class.

----------------------

McGonagall was standing in front of the class, there was nothing new there, but the odd thing was class had started a few minutes ago and she had yet to say anything. She finally looked around the room letting her eyes rest for a minute on James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Mora.

"War is such a hard thing, we will never be able to explain to others how much wars cost. In the end the cost of war will be reduced down to the money spent and a number of lives lost. But for now they are so much more. I hate being the barer of bad news, I don't know how to tell you to listen to me teach you when you are having to deal with a possible war, with the fear of loosing family and friends, I want to tell you to live your life, that life is nothing if you do not let yourself experience it, and in a time like now when tomorrow is questionable I just want you to be able to look back as see more than fear, that is what we are fighting for."

McGonagall was silent for a moment after her speech slowly turning around and beginning her lecture of the day. Lily grabbed James' hand and whispered in his ear

"want to go to the lake after class?"

"But what about homework and test?" James asked her

"Books are portable" Lily said smiling. McGonagall was right, when Lily looked back on her life she wanted to be able to remember more from her year at school than the fact that her mother died, she had to live life.

-------------------------

"I give it a….. 6.5" Mora said critically thinking about Sirius' last cannon ball in to the lake.

"Oh come on, you gave Remus an 8 and there is no way he was better than me!!" Sirius complained walking back up to the bank of the lake where the others were sitting.

"It's just 'cuz she has a thing for you" Sirius said as he passed Remus, making Remus turn red.

"James it's your turn" Peter called over to James.

"Ok you better get ready Mora, this is record breaking moves I'm about to pull out" James said climbing up to the top of the rock they used to jump off of. James's splashed managed to get all of them wet, even on the bank of the lake.

As he surfaced Mora jumped up.

"10!!, a perfect 10" she yelled clapping.

"It's not fair I had better form, he's just really good at the splash" Sirius said pouting as Remus elbowed him in the side.

Lily ran over to James with a towel laughing. Non of them even thought of war. Much less the sadness that was lurking in the back of their hearts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for all the reviews!! Mucho gusto (I'm trying!!)

I hope that this chapter is not too much like the last….

Songs:

Toxic-- Britney Spears

The Devil went down to Georgia-- The Charles Daniels Band

Breakfast at Tiffany's-- Deep Blue Something

Don't stop believing-- Journey


	14. Ch 14: Where we lay in the sun

AN: Ok, so I know that this chapter is short, I just wanted to get something out while I had time, and the next one will be a bit longer than usual.

Disclaimer: I don't own, ya-da ya-da

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mora was waking slowly, the sun was streaming down on her face pulling her out of a great dream. She was on a beach, with a very hot guy who reminded her of someone. Mora rolled over trying to think of who was in her dream when something whacked her in the face.

She sat up clutching her bathing suite looking across their room to find Lily packing a large cloth bag with books, sun block, and towels.

"Mornin'" Mora said sliding out of bed and shuffling over to the door to the bathroom.

"I was thinking we could go to the lake today, it looks so nice outside and the guys are free" Lily said looking much happier than she had in a long time.

"A-huh" Mora mumbled walking in to the shower, she was not much of a morning person.

She was leaning against the tiled wall letting the hot water betting against her back lull her back to sleep when suddenly she stood up straight and said

"It was Remus"

She finally figure out who was the man in her dream; it was Remus, Mora turned bright red even though she was sure no one was around to hear her discovery.

-----------------------

"Mora did you say something when you were in the shower?" Lily asked as she pulled a summer dress over her head to cover up her bathing suit.

"No!!" Mora said turning away to her own closet but not before Lily caught the blush that had invaded her friends cheeks.

"So I think you should were this" Lily said holding up one of Mora's spring dresses, Mora shook her head and Lily went on to the next option with out even a second thought.

-----------------------

"Why does Lily want to spend all day at the lake, we were there just yesterday" Sirius said as the boys waited at the bottom of the stairs by the grand entrance.

"I don't know, she said that she was going to get food, and that we would have fun." James answered him, he was glad that Lily was happy, with the worry of his parents he drew his happiness from his girlfriend, and it was much easier now that she was back to her old self.

"So it was a dream but what happened you look all flustered, was is scary or shocking?" They heard Lily asking before they saw the girls.

"Ugg- Lil will you just drop it, it was just a dream. I'm ok now. Can we get on with it?" Mora asked exasperated, she never should have told Lily that she had an off dream, but she wouldn't stop questioning her on why she was so red.

When the girls caught sight of the boys Lily's face lit up with excitement and she practically ran down the last few steps and in to James's arm. While Mora turned slightly redder and started to mess with the strap of the bag she was caring.

"Here, I'll take that for you" Remus said, being ever the gentleman, and took the heavy bag from Mora, not noticing that she didn't make eye contact.

"Do you have the food, you didn't forget the food did you?" Sirius said with an equally worried Peter nodding his head at Sirius's worries.

"Don't worry, Mora has it." Lily said linking her arm with James as Sirius and Peter whipped around to look at Mora. She just giggled and lifted up her empty hands but motioning to Remus, who was trying to go threw the bag while also sneak quietly away.

"I want my food" Sirius yelled while chasing Remus down to the lake.

-------------------

"Pass me another meat pie" Peter said from his spot on the blanket. They had been longing around the lake foe hours now. The cannon ball contest, races and general playing around had worn them out. They were now laying out basking in the warmth and just enjoying the day. Lily and Remus were reading, Sirius and Peter were still eating and Mora was throwing rocks in to the lake.

It was funny how far they had come, Mora remembered another time at the lake. She and Lily had come across James taunting Severus, back then James and Lily did not have the best of relationships. Those two where meant to be, you could tell that even in the early years when they seemed as if they were polar opposites.

But they got threw the pranks, the name calling, the detentions and now here they where, longing around the lake all trying to not think about mothers that where gone, parents that were missing or about the war that seemed to be closer each day.

"I am not looking forward to school" Remus said putting his book down.

"No!! Really?? But you love school" Sirius said in mock shock. Remus was the most studious of the Marauders, but at the same time who would want school over a relaxing weekend?

"I just wanna stay here" Mora said reaching over in to the bag and grabbing a note book. Everyone was at peace just relaxing, it was so nice who would want to leave?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks guys for all the reviews, they made my day!!

Songs

Breakable--Ingrid Michaelson

Thriller-- Michael Jackson


	15. Ch 15: Where we get an answer

AN: Hey guys, so here is another chapter…yay!!

Disclaimer: I don't own it… sadly!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mora and Lily were walking back towards the dorm after a long Monday.

"Hey Mora, I have to talk to James for a bit, I'll see you up in the room, k?" Lily said when they saw James in the common room. Mora nodded and slowly headed towards the stairs up to her room when she caught sight of Sirius and Remus playing chess.

"Guys, what's new?" She asked sitting next to Sirius.

"Mora, what's wrong?" Remus asked her, something was off.

"Lily said that she wanted to talk to James" She said .

"Awww is little Mora mad that her friend is no longer paying attention to her. You could come with me up to my room and I'll promise Lily and James will be the furthest thing in your mind." Sirius whispered loudly in her ear giving her a wink.

Mora's jaw dropped and she just looked up at Sirius with wide eyes for a second before she recovered and whacked him on the back of his head.

"Gosh, I was just kidding, cant you joke?" Sirius asked rubbing his head.

"Yes I can, and no it's not the fact that they are talking… it's the way she said that she wanted to talk to him, I'm worried that she will go back to 'robot Lily'."

Mora was sincerely worried. She thought Lily and James were doing well and she didn't want anything to compromise that.

"Where are they going?" Remus asked looking over Mora's shoulder. Mora turned around just in time to see Lily and James climb threw the entrance.

"We have two choices; we can sit here wondering, or we can run and get the cape and follow them." Remus said looking over at Mora and Sirius.

"Why are you two still sitting there, go get the cape come on, come on!!" Mora said standing and trying to push Sirius out of his chair.

-----------------------

"Sirius you better say it's an accident that you just grabbed my ass" Mora said as Sirius snickered.

"Sirius come on!" Remus said punching Sirius's arm. The Three of them were huddled together behind a statue until James and Lily stopped talking to their Charm's teacher.

"Who talks to their teacher, and especially for this long?!?" Sirius asked trying to rub the cramp in his leg while Remus gave him the evil eye thinking he was going for another 'accidental' grab of Mora's ass.

"Finally! There moving again!" Mora said pulling the two guys behind the statue.

Lily and James stopped in an alcove in the hallway where they where out of the way and out of sight.

Sirius, Remus and Mora quietly snuck up beside them a few feet away to hear there whispered conversations.

"James, I am not trying to force you in to telling my all the secrets you have about your friends, I just want you to be open with me. Mora and I have notice and every month you have some 'project' or something that you cant tell me about, I just want you to be honest with me." Lily said

"I know, it's just. If this was my secret alone I would tell you, and if I knew what your reaction would be I wouldn't be stalling as much." James told her.

"Are you a murdered?" Lily asked looking up at James's shocked face.

"No!!" James said, surprised that Lily would even thing that.

"Well, then I'm fine with it. No one is perfect and no one is an angel and look I'm dating you and I know quite a few faults that you posses." Lily said, she did want to pressure him in to saying anything but… she wanted answers.

"Remember when I asked what your nick names meant, can you tell me that?" Lily said.

"Um, yeah. So Sirius Peter and I sorta, well we became illegal animagi. I am a stag, Sirius is a dog and Peter is a rat." James looked up at her, he knew that she followed rules and finding out that the three of them had broken such a big one; that might come as a shock.

"Ah… how did you do that, why? Do you know the punishment for this?" Lily asked, she was trying her beat to keep her worries inside but this was bigger than she expected.

"Lily, you said you could handle this" James reminded her.

"I know, I know. Why did you do this, why are you gone once and month, what is Remus…. Oh Mora was right wasn't she?" Lily asked. James just looked at her not following her train of thought.

Remus looked over at Mora, what was she right about? He didn't know if she really knew his secret, what would she and Lily think of him once they knew. He now wished he wasn't here to see their reactions first hand.

"What did Mora think?" James said finally deciphering the train of thought Lily had just said out loud.

"Mora's suspicion is that Remus is a werewolf" Lily said with a hint of laughter in her voice. When she realized that James was not laughing along with her she looked up at him.

"Are you serious?" Lily asked.

James looked at her for a moment and took a deep breath. Remus told him that he could tell Lily everything but at the same time.

"Wait, stop. I'll ask Remus." Lily said seeing the pain of betraying a friend in his eyes.

"I just want to know, why you became animagi, and where you go" Lily didn't think that he would be betraying anyone, she just wanted to know about him.

"We needed animal forms once a month" He said. Lily just nodded up at him and grabbed his hand as they slowly made there way down the hall.

Sirius and Mora began to make their way back to the common room to put the invisibility cloak back but Remus was still standing there.

Mora looked back, Remus was just looking at his feet not moving an inch. Sirius grabbed the cloak and pulled it off them.

"Remus man come on, we gotta get back to the room." Sirius said balling up the cloak.

Remus just looked up at Mora with a worried look in his eye.

"Oh come on Remus, Lily has been obsessed with James since year one. We notice that he would disappear once and month and it wasn't that hard to jump to the conclusion that you were a werewolf." Mora explained. She had been pretty sure she was right since second year.

Remus look up at her.

"Are you sure, I mean I am a werewolf. I'm you know…" Remus could not find the words to say.

"Remus" Mora said in her serious voice looking him in the eye. "will you promise not to eat me?" Mora asked

Remus looked at her, he would never. He smiled a half smile and nodded.

"Ok good, we gotta go." Mora said starting down the hallway at a briskly and yelling back to the boys to hurry up.

----------------------------

When Sirius, Mora and Remus got back to the common room they where shocked to see Lily and James on the couch. Sirius hid the cloak behind his back and quickly made his way up the stairs to put it back.

Lily walked over to Mora and Remus while James joined a very upset looking Peter in a game of chess.

"Hey, Um Remus can I talk to you?" Lily asked a bit worried. Remus was glad that he already knew what she was going to ask, he had prepared what he was going to say on the walk back to the dorm.

-------------------

A few minutes latter Lily and Remus joined the others who were watching Sirius and Peter finish their game of chess.

"Where did you guys go earlier?" Peter asked still upset about coming back from dropping his books at his desk to find everyone gone.

"Um, Lily and I went on a walk" James said not understanding why Peter was upset.

"No, not you. Sirius, Remus and Mora." Peter said.

"Um, the library."

"I had to find a book"

"We were talking about Quidich"

The three of them said at the same time. Lily and James looked up at them.

"Ha-ha, guys" Mora said " I told Remus and Sirius that there were books of game plays in the library, but we could find them" Mora finished kicking Sirius when he started his explanation at the same time.

"Right, a-huh" Lily said.

"If I were a Slytherin I would be worried" James said assuming that the three of them had pulled a prank.

"Yep!" Sirius said proudly before he remembered that they hadn't done anything.

--------------------

"I. Hate. Home. Work.!" Sirius said banging his head against his potions book.

"I don't want to go to charms tomorrow, can I say I'm sick?" Mora asked throwing her quill down making blotches all over her half done charms essay.

"I am worried about divination, Mrs. Whitomy said that we had a 'great surprise in store for us'" Lily complained, she hated divination she thought it was a stupid class.

"Well if anyone could see what is going to happen in store it would be her right?" Remus asked.

James smiled and punched his arm.

"Man, she creeps me out." Peter said shivering thinking about their divination teacher.

"I'm done!" James shouted jumping off the couch waving his' charms essay in the air.

"Show off!!" Mora mumbled under her breath smiling at the antics of her friends

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, so I hoped you liked it, thanks for the reviews:D  
Songs

Love will keep us together -- Captain & Tennille

Do you want to?-- Franz Ferdinand


	16. Ch 16: Where we see somthing yet to come

AN: Hi, so this chapter is a long narration of one class's events. If it is _italics_ then it is a description of what the class is seeing from the 'seeing seed' --- I do hope that it's not confusing; enjoy:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Whitomy's divination class was Lily's most hated part of the day. The class was divided by gender, Mrs. Whitomy said that being near a member of the opposite sex messed with your energy field. But Lily felt that Mrs. Whitomy was delusional.

Lily and Mora were sitting on a couch by the window hoping that they could take a nap while Mrs. Whitomy did what ever 'great surprise' she had in store. Right as Lily was drifting off, while ignoring Mora's snoring, Mrs. Whitomy busted in to class.

"Children, children. Listen up, I have the surprise."

Mora sat up rubbing her eyes. "Is class over yet?" She asked Lily. Lily shook her head and looked over at Mrs. Whitomy.

"Ok, now boys, girls. Everyone gather together this is something that is wonderful."

James, Sirius, Peter and Remus joined Lily and Mora on the couch making all 6 of them quite confined.

"This is a seeing seed." Mrs. Whitomy said holding up a large seed for the class to see "When you plant and water this it can sense the future for all in the room and will show an event or thing that will effect the people in the room, this will be wonderful" Mrs. Whitomy stated putting the seed in to a pit of dirt on a table in the middle of the room.

Once she added water a green stem began to grow. It grew very quickly and soon it had a bud on the end, a white flower bloomed and began to glow and hum.

"This is kinda freaking me out" Sirius whispered as the flower grew brighter.

Suddenly there was a scream. Everyone turned to look at Whitney who was very pale a pointed to the doorway. There was a faint image of a person, it looked like a ghost and slowly began to get darker. It look like a woman wearing a wedding gown. The image was make of fog like mist and as it got denser a girl near the door spoke up.

"It looks like Lily Evens"

The six on the couch leaned closer it did look like Lily, it was eerie looking a ghost like version of your friend. Another 'ghost' appeared, and talked to Lily;

"_Lil, how are you. Are you nervous yet?"_

_"No" Lily answered. "I'm fine Sirius, I'm not having any second thoughts" _

Lily looked over at Sirius, this was the two of them in the future, it couldn't be that far from now, they looked about the same

_Sirius walked away an faded to nothing suddenly another ghost appeared._

_"Remus, if you guys keep on checking in on me I will never get ready in time and then I will be late to my own wedding" Lily said smoothing down her hair, _

_"Lil, do you need any help?" Remus asked in a caring tone just like the Remus they all knew._

_"Don't worry I'm fine. Tell Peter and James not to check on me. That I'm fine I need to finish getting ready. Ghost Lily said giving Ghost Remus a slight push before he disappeared. _

James looked over at the real Lily, this was her wedding; that was not hard to figure out, she was wearing a wedding dress, but he assumed that it was to him. It had to be he knew that in the end he would marry Lily Evens, but what if it wasn't him. Ghost Lily had said to tell him not to check on her, but if her was the groom there would be no way that he could see her.

Now James was worried, he didn't want to find out who Lily was marring. When he looked around the room he saw that most of the students were not looking at 'Ghost' Lily who was doing her hair, but instead where intently looking at the real Lily who had become as pale as the future Lily.

_Lily was done and began to walk about, she looked sad and trying to control the tears that were welling up in her eyes. There was a knock and James appeared._

_"James, I told Remus to tell everyone I was alright you don't have to check on me" Ghost Lily said._

_"I know" James said not looking at Lily "But I know that this is tuff on you" He finished. _

_"I'm fine James" Ghost Lily said as Ghost James disappeared. Ghost Lily looked at herself in the mirror again before she left the room, and knocked on another further down the hall, a man opened it; _

_"Lil you've changed your mind and you want me instead!!" Sirius said before patting Lily on the back leaving them alone. James stood up but wouldn't look at Lily._

_"James' s you know that I don't believe in all of those old superstitions. Just look at me" Lily said _

James was excited, the groom couldn't look at the bride before the wedding; that was the superstition. He was the groom!

_James looked at Lily's face, she was desperately trying not to cry._

_"I know that you miss her" James said pulling Lily in to a light hug trying to be careful of her dress._

_"I just… I never thought I would get to this day with out her" Lily said sniffling._

Lily looked down, this was what she was worried about. With her mother gone the rest of her life would be filled with moments that her mother should be apart of, but would be missing.

_"She was my best friend I just wish she could be here." Lily said._

_"I know, we all miss her" James replied rubbing Lily's back._

Lily was confused, while she and her mother were close she would never say that they were best friends, and James never knew her much less than any of her other friends how could they all miss her?

Lily looked over at the other end of the couch Remus was trying to look at Mora out of the corner of his eye. Then Lily realized that no one has mentioned Mora yet. They had seen Lily, James and Sirius and they talked about Peter, but Mora would be there, well If she could.

_"James you have to let me go now, you have to get in your place and I need to dry my face" Lily said. James just smiled down at her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he let her go. _

Suddenly there was no one then the mist began to form people again, but this time it was rows and rows of their friends from school. Some people got excited and pointed when they saw them selves.

_James and Sirius were standing on the left of the aisle with Remus and Peter on the other side, behind them you could see the rows of students. Music began to play as Lily entered. James looked back at her._

Non of the students watching their future act it's self out could see the look on James's face as he turned back to look at Lily, but Lily looked down and blushed as she walked down the aisle.

"_Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony…." _ _The wedding was short and to the point. When Lily and James shared their first kiss as husband and wife their friends cheered and Lily blushed. The reception was what you would expect from them everyone was dancing, having fun, and most of them were a bit tipsy. _

_Lily and James were sitting with Remus, Sirius and Peter watching their friends have a good time in celebration of them. _

_"I think she should have been very happy and proud" Remus said._

_"Yeah, to think you guys made it all the way to that alter and Lily didn't even try to run" Sirius said. Lily whacked his arm, but was smiling._

_"She would have loved it" Peter said. Lily looked down for a moment trying to control the tears that were starting up again._

_"I just… I just miss her. She was always there for me… she helped me stay sain, and not become robot lily when things got ruff" Lily said trying to wipe her eyes with out messing up her make up._

_"We all miss her, be I know that she's happy for us. It's not fair that she's gone but she was always reminding us that we had to live the lives that we were fighting for." James said rubbing Lily's back._

_"Remus it's time for your toast" Lily said. Remus grabbed a book and stood up._

"That's my journal" Mora said looking at the book that 'Ghost' Remus was holding. It was a large leather bound journal that Lily had given to her for her birthday, she hadn't even written in it yet and there it was in the future.

_"I am so glad this day has come" Remus said "We were all a bit worried that James would never get his wedding to Lily. All threw school James pursued Lily and for most of out years there she ignored him. In fact I think she gave him more detentions than any other prefect; even when they were both Head prefects she gave him detention."_

_James glared at Lily, but then kissed her hand that was held so gently in his._

_ "I don't know what changed her mind but she finally agreed to go out with him; at the time I didn't know what she was thinking. I thought she was too good for him; but now I'm glad… I don't know what Peter, Remus and I would have done if she kept turning him down. I think they are the embodiment of love, they understand each other and are there for each other and they are perfect for each other" _

_Remus lifted his glass and they all toasted Lily and James, but Remus did not make a move to sit down again._

_"As many of you know the Mora, the maid of honor, died last week in the battle against Lord Voldemort. I found this journal in her room and read the last entry; it was a draft of her toast, I thought I would read it to you now" Remus opened the book, but before he began he looked back at Lily, she nodded before she wiped away a tear that began to fall._

_" 'Lily and I have been friends. I was remembering the day when we first became friends and I realized we had nothing in common, we were so different from each other and I had no idea why we became friends or how we stayed that way. She was always so serious and willing to do anything for anyone. While all I ever seamed to want to do was have fun and do something exciting. Some how, after years of rubbing off on each other I would like to think that we changed each other for the better, she helped me find what was important in life and I made sure she didn't take life too seriously. Life is a serious of days that we have to be pleased with in the end. We live life day to day. Moment to moment and I know that I will always be glad of the days with Lily, no matter how bad. Just as I know that Lily is glad for all of her days with James no matter how exhausting, annoying or difficult they may be. I wish you all the best and am glad to see they love you two have, reminding me why we are fighting for this life…..' This was all Mora wrote" Remus gently closed the book and sat down. The guest began to talk and dance again as James, Lily, Remus, Sirius and Peter talk quietly._

The 'ghosts' were walking and dancing around the room, in-between the students that were seated in the room, but most student had turned around to look at Mora. She was still staring at the 'ghost' Remus, her eyes were fixed on him. She was pale and she looked so small wedged in a four person couch with five other people.

Mora slowly stood, the entire class looking at her. She looked back at her friends. No one knew what to say. When they realized it was James and Lily's wedding it was quite funny, it was not a shock to think of the two of them getting married, most people expected it.

It was even fun to try and see your future self at the wedding, but Mora just found out that she would be killed. Most of the people in the room watching the seeing seed's images would be killed in the war, but Mora was shocked.

The 'future' couldn't be that far away, it was after they graduated, but everyone looked the same Sirius's hair was longer than how he wore it now, and Remus had a slight beard but they still looked young.

Mora started to walk out of the class room. Mrs. Whitomy tried to stop her but Mora just walked around her. She stopped for a moment beside the table of her friends at the future, she realized that this was the only chance she would get to be at Lily's wedding. She wisped something at the images of her friends, but non of the students sitting nearby could hear what she said.

Mora then quickly left the room needing a moment to think. A week. That was what Remus had said. A week before Lily and James's wedding she was killed. A battle against Lord Voldamort, she stopped and looked around, she had been walking so quickly and was so caught up in her own thought that she didn't even know where she was. She was going to die, she had always know that. But she would not have a family, a husband, a job; she wouldn't be old, she would die in her sleep, she wouldn't have lived a long life. She was going to die soon, a young woman; a girl really.

Mora suddenly fell to the floor, her legs were to weak to hold her up, she felt so numb, she just sat there, her back against the stone wall, and thought about the fact that she wouldn't be a her best friend's wedding. She didn't know what to think about, she was going to die a lot sooner than she planed, she had so much to do in such a short time, she would have to help Lily pick out her dress now. She would have to travel soon, she wanted to see everything, she would start telling everyone everything that she thought; she wasn't going to hold anything back.

She was going to die, and soon; but first she had to live.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, so I got a little 'hallmark-y' there at the end

I hope that it wasn't too confusing

I hope you enjoyed

Please review

And as always I thank you all for your comments, they make my day and encourage me!!

Songs:

Better days -- Goo Goo Dolls

For Good -- Wicked the musical


	17. Ch 17: Where we hear a proposal

An: sorry it took me so long to post this, a friend of mine got sick, well here it is:

Lily was wandering the halls with James, Sirius and Peter right behind her. They had to find Mora.

Lily was shaken, that was the most bizarre thing to ever happen in their divination class, they had seen the future; she was going to marry James (no big shock there, she had been secretly daydreaming about it for a while) but the most shocking thing was the fact that Mora was going to die, I mean we all are going to die, but Mora would die soon.

Lily spotted Mora sitting on a window ledge of the North Tower looking out at the lake and the forbidden forest.

"Wait here for a moment, I want to talk to her for a minute" Lily said to the guys behind her before she quietly walked up to stand next to her best friend.

"Well… that was interesting" Mora said still not looking at Lily, Lily could see that Mora's eyes where shining with unshed tears and that there were two wet trails down her checks.

"Mora-" Lily started to say something, anything. But Mora stopped her by gathering her in to a tight hug.

"You make a beautiful bride" Mora whispered, not trusting her voice to stay strong if she spoke any louder.

"Mora…. We're going to have to go dress shopping much earlier than we thought, I'm going to need your help" Lily said.

It was odd here she was planning her own wedding and James had not even proposed yet.

"Well I don't have to worry about old age" Mora said with fake enthusiasm, the boys were approaching Mora and Lily and Mora didn't want this to turn in to a 'let's all pity Mora' moment.

"I must say…. I look good in the future" Sirius said. Grabbing Mora away from Lily's loose grip to pull her in to anther tight hug.

"You looked good, come on. Did you see me in my tux, that was the definition of dashing and debonair" James said.

"Can you even spell debonair, James?" Mora asked as she was passed from Sirius's hug to James's waiting arms.

"Sure… um d,e,v,o,n,a,i,r right?" He asked.

"No silly, it's a b not a v" Mora said looking up at him shacking her head, he even pronounced it with a v. Mora giggled as James let go of her.

"Really, all these years and no one has said anything?" James asked.

"What is, debonair?" Peter asked. Mora pulled him in to a hug.

"It means elegant and sophisticated" Mora said as Peter rubbed her back.

"That does not change the fact that I looked quite dashing" James said puffing out his chest and striking his 'hero' pose.

"I think you are all missing the main point" Remus said "my hair looks really good like that" He said reaching for Mora.

Mora thought that when this 'pass around Mora' thing started that she would feel stupid, that it would be awkward, but in fact it made her feel better. She was fine, it was all right, sure she just got the news that she was going to die a lot sooner than she thought, but this gave her the chance to live a little.

Mora gave Remus one last squeeze before she let go.

"I'm hungry, and I think I want some cake" Mora said walking towards the kitchens, lunch was over and dinner wouldn't be served for hours, but she figured she would be fine if she skipped a class or two.

"Chocolate cake" James said licking his lips.

"No way, vanilla" Lily said glaring at him in mock anger.

"Oh dear Merlin this will be the wedding from hell to plan!" Sirius said

Mora was really trying to not fall asleep, but it was her last class and it was potions!!

Lily nudged Mora in the side and she sat up straighter, thinking Lily was trying to get her to pay attention, but she was handing her a note.

' Mo- I have a question, all this 'wedding' stuff and James hasn't said anything to me. Not like I'm expecting him to propose right now or anything, but I thought we would have talk about it by now. You don't think he is feeling awkward about this do you? Or am I over thinking this? -Lil'

Mora smiled, she was glad that everyone was done treating her like a china doll.

' Lil- that was two questions, but I don't think James knows how to deal with this, How would anyone deal with this? He found out about your wedding, this is kind of a big deal, maybe you just need to talk to him. -Mo"

Mora knew that Lily and James would be just fine. The hard part of their relationship was over; they were together. The years of denial were over, thank Merlin!

"So James asked me how I thought he should propose to Lily." Remus told Mora, they were 'studying' in the library. In fact they were really just catching up on gossip, watching there fellow classmates and giving Lily and James a chance to be alone while Sirius pulled some prank and Peter tagged along with Sirius.

"Really, what did you say?"

"Well, I didn't even know what to say. I mean she knows it's coming. He knows that she's going to say yes."

"Lily asked me if I thought anything was wrong with James, she just wants to talk to him about this."

"Mora, I am so tired of sorting out their problems for them, those two buggers are making my life much more complicated."

"I know what you mean, come on we're what, like 18 and we have to plan a wedding" Mora smiled, even thought she was also saddened by the memory of the wedding that she would not attend.

"You'll make it amazing" Remus said nudging her out of her depressing thoughts.

Lily was bouncing her foot up and down, annoying Mora to no end. She was waiting for James to meet her in the common room before they went on patrol aka they 'talked'.

"What could be taking him soooo long?" She asked as Mora clamed her hand down on Lily's leg stilling her foot, and sending her a death glare at the same time.

"I know that she already knew that it's coming, but maybe I should still ask her to marry me, you know… still propose." James said running his hand threw his hair looking at his best friends.

"I think you should just talk about it, tell her how you feel and get everything out in the open" Remus said.

"She will still want you to ask her" Peter reminded him.

"But come on, we all know what her answer will be. You got the hard thing out of the way; you don't have to worry about her answer" Sirius said playing with a muggle yo-yo.

"Your right, I'm gonna go for it!" James said jumping of the bed, but had to turn himself around to face the door and head down the stairs. He was still going over what he wanted to say as his friend's laughter followed him down the stairs.

Lily was now drumming her fingers on the side of the couch, and while the action was not producing much noise Mora was boring a hole in the side of Lily's face with her heated glare.

Mora's hand whipped out and grabbed Lily's mid drum.

"I'm serious, calm down. Everything will be just fine" Mora assured her releasing her hand.

"I know, but what if-" But Lily stopped her thought James was hurrying down the stairs and she jumped off the couch.

"Um, he-hey Lily… ah, wanna go on a walk?" James asked running his hand threw his hair as all of his prepared speech flew out of his head and he was left to stutter along.

Lily was annoyed, at least three times in the last five minutes she thought James had worked up the nerve to talk to her about the marriage, but each time he ended up stating something beyond obvious, like the last thing her said 'the castle is really tall' she was beginning to doubt her judgment in even liking the boy.

"Lily-- I um" James begun, "I don't know how to talk to you about this" James stopped and looked at his love. Her eyes seemed to gain a sudden look of happiness as she stopped walking and looked up at him.

"Lily, oh I don't know how I got my self in to this, but… I love you. You know that, everyone knows that, Bloody hell most people knew that before I did" James stopped for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Lily I have imagined my life with you in it for a long time, and seeing us get married the other day in class; that was no shock to me. I wanted to know if you felt the same way, if you saw your future with me as I see mine with you?" James said.

Lily was silent for a minute, "what did I get myself in to?" James mumbled as he took Lily's silence as a bad sign and he prepared himself for the scolding that was sure to come.

"James do you know what you got your self in to?" Lily asked mocking his self doubt "I love you, you will never be rid of me" Lily said.

James was relived, he swooped Lily up in to a tight hug and begin to rain light kisses down on her face.

"Oh good… I love you… thank Merlin" He muttered between kisses finally setting her down.

James looked deep in to her eyes and knelt down on one knee, causing Lily to turn bright red.

"lily I love you, and I never want to be with out you, will you marry me?" James asked.

"Oh course!" Lily answered. James stood placing his hands on wither side of her face, she expected him to draw her in to hurried kiss, but she slowly lowered his lips on to hers expressing his desire and passion for her.

Lily was over come with emotions, she was engaged! To James, her love, she never thought that she could even feel this much love for someone much less than contain it in her, she began to let her feeling out in their kiss

"Sirius I am being completely serious when I say move it" Mora said trying to push the tall boy back in side.

"Oh come on Mora, it was your idea to follow them in the first place" Sirius reminded her, not moving an inch.

"Remus a little help?" Mora begged as she tried to throw all of her weight in to Sirius. She ended up bouncing off him and in to Peter who was toughly distracted by Lily and James's very heated make out session.

"Come on guys, this is a very privet moment, we should be here!" Mora wined.

"Then why did you want to follow them, you little closet voyeur?" Sirius asked causing a blush to rise in Mora's cheeks.

"Guys James is looking over here!" Peter said scared that James would catch them spying in on his 'moment'. Sirius grabbed Mora's arm and Remus some how kept them all under the invisibility cloak as the darted back in to the castle.

Thanks for the reviews, I love getting them.

Songs:

Rapture-- iio

Self control-- Infernal

(fun fact this chapter started with the same 5 words as chapter one… lol….. Well it amused me for a moment)


	18. Ch 18: Where we see a sparkling canary

AN: so in this chapter a lot of time passes; but I didn't think you needed to be bothered with an actual description of it.

The train whistle sounded suddenly scaring Mora, she jumped in the tight embrace of Remus's arms.

"I'll see you at the end of the summer at James's" Remus reassured her as she moved on to hug Peter good-bye.

Mora was excited; she was going to spend the first half of the summer traveling, ever since she had learned of her death that was too soon for her own comfort she began to plan what she would do with the time she had.

"Bring me a scarab from Egypt? I've never been but I've always loved it" Peter asked her as she reached for her bag, she had a quick stop to make at home before her summer of travel could begin; she needed her clothes.

"Of course Peter." Mora smiled at her friends, she would miss them; but she had to see the world. She had dreamed of seeing the world since she was young.

"Mora, I will be expecting letters, owls can fly any where" Lily reminded her, pulling her in for yet another hug.

"Guys don't worry I will be back before you know it." Mora said smiling at them before she headed towards the taxi area of the train station.

Mora slowly walked in to her childhood home, she and her parents were not close, they were very involved in their own lives and let Mora do and she wished. Yearly they gave her a birthday allowance, a Christmas allowance and a summer allowance. But other than that she had no real contact with her parents.

When she first found out that she would be dying sooner than she expected she thought about telling her parents. But in the end she could never find the words to tell them. She quietly walked in to her house. Her mom and dad were eating dinner in front of the tv, she said hello and headed up to her room.

She looked around at the movie pictures she had posted on the walls of her room. She and Lily at the lake, a concert they went to, her first time flying. She caught sight of the clock and noticed that she had to hurry to make it to the airport. She decided that her traveling summer would be done all in the muggle way; she wanted to fly on a plane, take a real bus, and ride a non Hogwarts bound train. She grabbed her camera, notebook and a last pair of shoes and shoved them in to her suitcase.

"Bye Mom, Dad. I'll see you in a month or so." She said heading for the door.

"Have a good time, be safe. Owl us if you need anything" Her Mom shouted to the door with out leaving the couch.

"I'm so glad that she's back!" Lily said jumping up from her chair. She, James and Sirius were at the airport waiting for Mora to come back.

"She must have liked the states, she stayed there an extra week!" James said.

"Wow, look at that!" Sirius said pointing to the small tram-like cars that could speed people to their gates.

"There she is!!" Lily yelled running towards Mora.

"You left with one bag, how did you come back with three?" James asked struggling with one of her newly purchased bags.

"There was a lot of shopping, and James stop complaining I got you some souvenirs. Mora said playfully slapping him on the arm.

Lily was woken up early by an owl tapping at her window. She just rolled her eyes and buried her head under the pillow.

"Lil. Come on… get it!!" Mora complained from the other side of the bed, she was spending the night, as was her normal routine over the summer.

"Fine!" Lily said opening the window and accepting a letter from the owl. She read the name on the envelop and groaned.

"It's for you Mora." She said tossing it over to her friend as she curled back up under the covers.

Mora opened the letter and slowly got up.

"I got to go, I'll met you for lunch at the café in the square around 1, k?" Mora said pulling some clothes out of her bag.

"James…. I am so beyond tired it's not even funny anymore" Mora said half leaning on one of the display cases in the shop James had sent her a letter at an un-godly hour in the morning begging her to go shopping with him.

"I need to find the perfect one" James said looking over yet another case of engagement rings.

"You are think far to much about this." Mora said standing up after she got a dirty look from the store owner.

"I don't think it's in this shop" James said grabbing Mora's hand and dragged her out of the shop.

"James, it's almost 12. We have been looking for hours!" Mora complained as she was dragged down the street.

"I have to find the perfect one" He said looking in to the window of yet another jewelers.

"James, you thinking about this to much. Don't try and find a perfect ring, find a ring that you could imagine Lily wearing, one that Lily would like" Mora said opening the door and ushering James in.

"Ok so don't think so much…" James murmured as he walked around the store. He stopped in front of a display case and looked back at Mora, she shook her head.

"No yellow gold, go for while gold or platinum" Mora said knowing that Lily hardly ever wore gold.

James walked around the store some more before he found the perfect ring, it was simple in design, but it was beautifully crafted. There was a canary yellow diamond in between two triangular cut white diamonds, it was unique and eye capturing with out being gaudy or over the top; just like his love.

"Where have you been young lady??" Lily said with mock anger as soon as she saw Mora walking towards their favorite out-door café.

"I had to do a little shopping" Mora said sitting down and reaching for Lily's coffee to take a sip.

"Aw, poor you" Lily said swatting at Mora's hand. "Why couldn't I go with you?" Lily asked.

"No reason, other than the fact that I had to help James get a gift fir someone."

"Was it for me, it's too early for him to be looking in to an anniversary gift" lily said.

"No, don't worry about it" Mora said trying to sound nonchalant.

"right…" Lily said raising her eyebrow.

Thank-ya!!  
Songs:

I wont be cryin' -Infernal

I'm holding out for a hero - Bonnie Tyler 


End file.
